Nuestro destino
by knux-uriko
Summary: Ahora que Uriko dara a conocer mas misterios y Sonic comienza a dudar de que sea bueno confiar en ella. Mientras tanto Rouge tiene problemas para dormir
1. Chapter 1

EL CLAN DE LOS GATOS MONTAÑESES

EM bueno espero que les guste, solo quiero dejar claro, que de SONIC no conozco mucho he visto un poquito de la serie SONIC X pero nada mas es una embarradita, así que ps la mayoría de las cosas mes las imagino y créanme que me cuesta muchísimo.

PROXIMAMNETE pondré temas musicales para que los escuchen mientras leen su fic, verán que es mas emocionante así jejeje yo lo hago, bueno ya si no tienen las canciones que pongo ps pongan las que crean adecuadas, es opcional jejejeje. Mi fic no se trata de una pareja en especifica, engloba a casi todas jejejeje como me gusta complicarme la vida, pero para serles sincera el objetivo principal es un : KNUCKLES X URIKO que es mi personaje jejeje luego daré mas detalles de los personajes que Irán aparecido, que por cierto serán muchos, de ahi en fuera todos los personajes son propiedad de SEGA

**CAPITULO 1: LA LLEGAA DE URIKO THE CAT**

A lo lejos se podía observan un gran disturbio, enorme para ser exactos. La pelea que el clan de LOS GATOS MONTAÑESES había evitado tanto, al fin se había levantado: El PUEBLO EQUIDNA contra EL CLAN DE LOS GATOS MONTAÑESES. Una terrible batalla a muerte.

PADRE: Atacando a varios equidnas.- Son demasiados….nunca terminara esta guerra

URIKO: Padre atrás de ti¡ .- advirtiéndole el ataque de varios equidnas y por distraerse también la atacan

PADRE: ÚRIKOOOOOOO estas bien.- corre preocupado hasta donde se encuentra su hija

URIKO: Si….si estoy bien no te preocupes.- a pesar de que dijo estar bien su rostro mostraba el cansancio que ya tenia. Era obvio habían estado así, durante tres largos días sin descanso, entre mas equidnas vencieran mas venían.

El CLAN DE LOS GATOS MONATEÑES, no era un pueblo numeroso, por eso es que tenían la desventaja

PADRE: Ya casi no puedes pelear………………- menciono muy preocupado

URIKO: De que hablas padre a un puedo pelear…………….veras que podremos con todos ellos………………- apretó los puños y los dientes, mostrando su furia.-

PADRE: No puedo permitir que este lugar sea tu tumba .-URIKO acompáñame quiero que me ayudes a hacer algo¡

URIKO: Haaa¡ Ahora?...pero….- dudo un momento de acompañar a su padre, estaban en medio de una guerra y no creía conveniente abandonar su puesto, pero seguramente su PADRE tenia algo en mente, algo que los ayudara a vencerles.-

La chica siguió a su PADRE por un camino, demasiado difícil de cruzar por tantos árboles y plantas, pero eso no impedía que corrieran lo mas rápido posible para que los equidnas no los vieran. Legaron al final de aquel camino, el área estaba mas despejada de toda esa maleza y a mas al fondo una nave se podía ver, ya algo vieja, parecía que ya tenia un buen rato ahí. Los dos se acercaron a ella

URIKO: PADRE que hacemos aquí?.-  
PADRE: Eres lo único que tengo en esta vida, desde que murió tu madre y no quiero perderte por eso…………….por eso……….- dijo muy melancólico

URIKO: PADREEE?.- extrañada de esas palabras

PADRE: El gran GATO se acerca a un botón de color amarillo, lo presiona y la compuerta de la nave se logra abrir.- URIKO, quiero que sigas con vida.- se acerca a su hija y la abraza, cerro los ojos fuertemente, no quería alejarse de ella, no quería perder a su apreciada URIKO.- Perdóname.- dijo casi en un resoplido, después se aparto de

URIKO: PADRE.- le grita.- Que haces?.- voltea al escuchar un ruido dentro de la nave, la pantalla de la nave y todas esas luces donde habían botones se comenzaban a encender, la compuerta de la nave comenzaba a cerrarse rápidamente.- Pero que…..?.- se arrastro hasta la compuerta que ya estaba cerrada totalmente.-

PADRE: Solo ve el rostro desesperado de su hija, seria ya la ultima vez que la vería. Movió levemente la mano hacia un botón que estaba cerca del amarillo y lo presiono, el sonido de un motor se podía escuchar, la nave comenzaba a elevarse junto con la chica.-

URIKO: no…..no...no…por favor no quiero dejarte, quiero quedarme noooo.- repetía una y otra vez tratando de que su PADRE la dejase libre, pero solo podía ver un rostro triste de su padre con una mirada que se estaba despidiendo de ella alejándose poco a poco de el .- No te voy a dejar solo, no puedo.- decía desesperada en palabras entre cortadas, comenzó a golpear la puerta, dio patadas, puñetazos hizo algunos ataques, pero nada era efectivo, y era por que estaba demasiado débil tanto que ni siquiera puna puerta podría derivar.- Noooooo.- grito desesperada.- al fin se venció y comenzó a caer de rodillas dejando las manos pegadas al cristal de la compuerta.- PADRE…….no quiero que mueras solo, no quiero dejarte.- una lagrima se deslizo por su rostro, URIKO apretó fuertemente los puños aun recargados sobre el cristal.- No…no……………

El padre de URIKO tampoco pudo evitar ese símbolo de tristeza, pero debía ser fuerte, tenia la esperanza de que pudiese salir con vida de esta terrible guerra para volver a ver a su querida URIKO. Después de desearle lo mejor y despedirse de ella, regreso al campo de batalla lo mas rápido posible para ayudar a su CLAN. Como LIDER de el tenia que ser el que hiciera frente por todos sus camaradas.-

PADRE: Al fin llego, y se quedo atónito al ver que la situación habia empeorado, mas equidnas habían llegado y ahora con armas, se quedo unos segundos observando la aproximada derrota que tendrían, regreso en si y saco las ultimas fuerzas que tenia para ayudar a sus AMIGOS, a su FAMILIA.- VAMOS NO PODEMOS DEJARNOS VENCER POR ESTOS CABRONES NOSOTROS SOMOS EL CLAN DE LOS GATOS MONTAÑESES Y VAMOS A GANAR ESTA GUERRA.- gritaba a todo el CLAN para dar ánimos, los gatos que se encontraban atrás de el dieron un gran grito de guerra como signo de que PODIAN GANAR ESA GUERRA.-

La nave casi ya no se veía, pero eso no evito que un padre equidnas que estaban llegando en otras naves notaran aquella que salía del planeta

EQUIDNA1: Una nave esta saliendo del planeta tenemos que detenerla, preparen los proyectiles.- señalando la pantalla que mostraba la posición de la nave enemiga.-

EQUIDNA2: Si señor.- y dispara.- el proyectil se dirigía a una gran velocidad hacia la nave, y al chocar con ella, los equidnas esperaron que la hubiera hecho trisas.-

EQUIDNA1: JA tontos felinos creen que podrán escapar.- dijo orgulloso aquel equidna

EQUIDNA3: He…….se…señor parece que fallamos.- señalando la pantalla.-

EQUIDNA1: Que?...como que fallamos.- viendo la pantalla

EQUIDNA2: Tiene un campo de fuerza señor.- señalando una pequeña onda que se veía alrededor de su objetivo.-

EQUIDNA1: JA es una nave vieja, ese campo no durara 2 proyectiles mas, vamos lancen un segundo y tercer ataque.-

EQUIDNA2: Si.- comenzó de nuevo a apretar algunos botones para preparar el segundo proyectil.-

URIKO que se reponía de la traqueteada por el impacto del proyectil, se asomo rápidamente para ver que estaba sucediendo

URIKO: Que demonios.- vio un poco de humo alrededor de la nave.- un campo de…..fuerza.- apretó los puños mostrando el enojo que sentía consigo misma por no poder haber salido de la nave para regresar a ayudar a su CLAN.-

El PADRE de URIKO logro ver esos ataque y no se iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas, dejo al mando alguien mas mientras el iba en busca de una nave.-

PADRE: Malditos, no dejare que le hagan daño a esa nave, no mientras siga con vida, ya verán esta me las pagan.- ya en la nave se dirigió hasta donde estaba la bastimento de URIKO.-

EQUIDNA2: Señor una segunda nave esta sobrevolando sobre nosotros.-

EQUIDNA1: Desaste de ella.- dijo muy indiferente.-

EQUIDNA2: Si señor.- de nuevo comienza a teclear y a llamar por un pequeño radio.- Una nave enemiga esta despegando quiero que se deshagan de ella.- Si señor.- responde otro equidna que se encontraba en otra nave.-

PADRE: Comenzó a mandar una serie de ataque con la nave, para detener el disparo.- GRRRRR Ahora verán que es saber conducir una nave.- Disparaba sin control, derribo a dos naves, realmente quería ayudar a su preciada URIKO. Después de unos momento sintió como lo envestían.- Demonios.- Trato de quedarse lejos para evitar mas ataques, a pesar de que la nave que conducía no era nada vieja, le era muy difícil tener que estar esquivando a 5 naves y atacarlas al mismo tiempo.- Casi llego.- una pequeña gota de sudor recorría su mejilla. Como pudo llego hasta donde estaba la nave líder, que era la que estaba por atacar a URIKO.-

EQUIDNA2: SEÑOR, otra nave¡………se dirige a nosotros.- dijo algo preocupado.-

EQUIDNA1: Y que esperas IDIOTA derívenla.-

En un ataque suicida el PADRE de URIKO parecía querer estrellarse contra la nave líder

PADRE: Esto es por mi CLAN, y por mi hija.- aumento la velocidad, dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia su objetivo.-

URIKO: Que veía todo desde lo lejos, se dio cuenta que en aquella nave suicida era de su PADRE, distinguida por el norme emblema de los GATOS MONTAÑESES.- Que?...por DIOS…..no…no…. PADRE no hagas eso…por favor.- gritaba en sollozo, deseando que su padre no hiciera aquel ataque.-

PADRE: Ahora si los veo EN EL INFIERNO.- Un gran choque y una enorme explosión se podía ver desde lo lejos.-

URIKO: Noooooooooooo.- grito desconsolada, había perdido a su padre y fue por quererla proteger, se sentía totalmente inservible por no haber podido hacer nada, su llanto ahora parecía que nunca cesaría.-

GATO1: Pero que DEMONIOS, El señor…..El señor NEITH se suicidado……

GATO2: Murió para salvar a URIKO, recuerda que es necesario que ella siga con vida.- decían los dos gatos lamentando la muerte de su líder que siempre habían estimado tanto.-

MAX: No se queden ahí parados, NO DEJAREMOS QUE ESA MUERTE SEA EN VANO NOSOTROS, EL CLAN DE LOS GATOS MONTAÑESES GANAREMOS ESTA PELEA CONTRA ESOS ESTUPIDOS EQUIDNAS……vamos al ataque.- seguía gritando mientras corría junto con sus compañeros al ataque.-

NAVE DE URIKO: Destino………………..Buscando planeta ……………….- en la pantalla se podía ver un especie de mapa universal.- Localizando rastros de vida……………..Destino………………..Encontrado……………..Planeta Tierra………………Tiempo de llegada……..2 horas………..- Aumento la velocidad y se dirigió al Planeta Tierra, la chica que se encontraba dentro, se había quedado profundamente dormida, por el cansancio y por el llanto que ya no podía soportar.-

CASA DE AMY:

La chica rosada ya de 15 años se encontraba dando los últimos toque a la mesa donde comerían, tenia un lindo vestido guinda con franjas rosas. Ahora AMY era toda una adolescente, había crecido mas y también se había desarrollado mas, pero aun seguía luciendo como la tierna AMY, el único detalle de ella era, que se había dejado crecer el cabello, por lo normal siempre lo tenia amarrado en una colita, pero de igual forma lucia muy linda.

AMY: Genial, ya esta doto listo, ahora solo tienen que llegar los invitados, hay SONIC no te da gusto que de nuevo estemos juntos.- volteando a ver al erizo azul

SONIC: mmm………si es lindo.- estaba acostado en un sillón de la pequeña salita de AMY, tenia los ojos cerrados y un semblante perezoso. SONIC que no había cambiado mucho mas que esos mechones que se había dejado crecer, ya era también alguien mayorcito, a sus 17 años ya era algo así como una estrella mundial, por sus hazañas como héroe.-

AMY: Se acerco sigilosa, dando pequeños pasitos para que el erizo no la escuchara, y de un brinco ya estaba encima del erizo abrazándolo.- Ha ya te tengo.-

SONIC: . AMY ……..me…..estas…….asfixiando………..- parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir por la presión que hacia la eriza rosa.-

AMY: Hay como extrañaba esto………….tu no?.- decía muy contenta y abrazándolo con mas fuerza.-

SONIC: Pues si…..no me……sueltas…..créeme que de verdad……..si los vas a extrañar.- mencionaba difícilmente y tratando de apartar a AMY.-

AMY: Hu?...- suelta rápido a SONIC.- jejejeje es que me deje llevar por la emoción, tanto tiempo sin verte me hace ponerme loquita jijijiji.- dijo muy picara.-

SONIC: Hay……pues que peligrosa te vuelves.- reponiéndose del ataque de AMY.-

AMY: Me da gusto que de nuevo estemos juntos.- volviendo a abrazar a SONIC.-

SONIC: No, no mas abrazos asesino no.- intentando quitarse a la eriza rosa

Algo interrumpió a AMY; el timbre había sonado

AMY: Ratas………- molesta por que la interrumpieron.- haaaa.- suspira decepcionada.- bueno voy a ver quien es, seguro ya llegaron todos.- decia mientras se dirigía a la puerta.-

SONIC: Haaaaa.- suspira aliviado.- Salvado por el timbre.-

ESPIO, CHAMY Y VECTOR: Hoooolaaaaa ¡

CHARMY: Llegamos tarde¡.- decia mientras revoloteaba por la casa curiosamente.-

VECTOR: Ya empezaron a comer? Vengo con mucho apetito¡.- dijo sacando la lengua por imaginarse la comida  
ESPIO: Tu…………con apetito? Que raro.-dice irónicamente.-

AMY: bue…bueno todavía no empezamos a comer, por que estamos esperando a los de mas pero ya no han de tardar tanto…jejejeje.- con una gotita.-

VECTOR: Eso espero tengo tanta hambre que me comería a CHARMY

CHARMY: Hooooeeeee?

ESPIO: Incluso tu mismo te comerías la cola.

VECTOR: Con una gotita.-mmmm………………….-y le manda una mirada asesina a ESPIO.-

ESPIO: Que?...es la verdad.-y sonríe burlonamente.-

Nuevamente tocan el timbre y AMY que ya estaba cerca de la puerta abre.

CREAM: AMY…- grito dando un saltito de emoción.-

AMY: CREAM hola como estas…que bueno que vinieron, señora VAINILLA muchas gracias por aceptar mi invitación.-

VAINILLA: No hay de que, a nosotros también nos da gusto volver a verte.-

CREAM: CHAO también esta contento de verte.- mostrándole a su pequeño CHAO que también lucia muy contento:

AMY: Jajajajaja Que bien, pero pasen, pasen pronto empezara la celebración.-

CREAM: Siiiiiiiiiiiiii.- decia emocionada dando brinquitos con su CHAO.-

VAINILLA: Traje algunos postres, para después de la comida

CHAOTIX: POSTREEEES?.- Gritaron alegres, con los ojos en forma de estrellitas.

VAINILLA: jejejje, si espero que sean de su agrado.-

VECTOR: Ho claro, seguro que si todos sus postres son deliciosos.-

ESPIO y CHARMY: NO LO DUDAMOS.- dijeron en coro

Nuevamente tocaron el timbre

ROUGE: Llego tarde?.- decia mientras entraba a la casa. Ya tenia tiempo que no la veían pero a pesar de ese tiempo su aspecto no había cambiado mucho, tenia ya 19 años, solo se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello y nada mas, aun conservaba en mismo rostro de hace dos años.-

AMY: Que bueno que pudiste venir ROUGE.-

ROUGE: Haaa, claro que vendría, después de tanto tiempo ya me hacia falta algo mas……familiar.- al entrar a la casa de AMY, noto que no estaba alguien a quien también tenia muchas ganas de ver.-

AMY: Al notar aquella mirada en ROUEGE, supuso que tal vez estaría buscando a su amigo equidna.- Aun faltan invitados, pero en lo que llegan toma asiento.- La dirigió a un asiento.-

SONIC: Que tal a todos.- dijo como siempre en si tono presumido.-

CREAM: SONIC que gusto verte.-

VAINILLA: Nos da gusto que hayas podido venir también, pensamos que tal vez no podrías por los numerosos viajes que haces continuamente.-

AMY: Es que necesitaba, un descansito y que mejor lugar para descansar que cerca de sus amigos, verdad SONIC.-

SONIC: Me robaste las palabras…..y bueno estar viajando tanto a veces fastidia, y peor aun que el gordo de EGGMAN ya no esta, ahora no tengo mucho que hacer.-

KNCKLES: Pues deberías por lo menos ponerte a trabajar no crees?.- de la nada salio la voz de KNUX que entraba por la puerta que AMY dejo abierta al recibir a la chica murciélago.-

SONIC: Ha tu que sabes, si tu tampoco haces muchas cosas productivas.- dijo de una manera muy burlona.-

KNUCKLES: Eso es lo que tu dices, JA pero yo me gano la vida y no ando de gorrón todo el tiempo.- se defendió, pero también lo dijo en un tono sarcástico.-

SONIC: Ha si tu que sabes, si todo el tiempo te la pasas planchadote, eso es trabajar….PUF entonces yo que hago?.-

AMY: Bueno ya, ya no es tiempo de pelear, por que no vamos a la mesa, TAILS no tardara en llegar.- Que bueno que te dieras un tiempo para venir KNUX.-

KNUCKLES: Solo será un momento recuerda que soy guardián del MASTER EMERALD.- KNUX que tenia aun mas tiempo que no lo veían de verdad había cambiado, sus púas habían crecido mas, lo cual lo hacían ver mas guapo o, llevaba puestos unos gogles que le asentían muy bien, un chaleco y unos pantalones como dos tallas mas grande con unas botas, así era KNUX ahora tenia un nuevo estilo, se podría decir que se modernizo un poco.-

AMY: Si ya lo se, y ese ha sido motivo para que abandones a tus queridos amigos.- puso una cara como de sufrida.-

KNUCKLES: Con una gotita.- Que quieres que haga ese es mi deber.-

VESTOR: Tu no cambias he?.- dijo VECTOR ya con algunos pasteles en la boca.-

KNUCKLES: Al ver que ya se devoraba los postres, puso una cara de fastidio.- Tu tampoco ha…….que no sabes que es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena.-

ESPIO: Ja pues, ya no es raro de el, siempre ha sido así.- nuevamente se burlo de el.-

CHARMY: Deberían ver como se pone cuando se acaba la comida de la nevera.-

VECTOR: GRRRRR CHARMY.- gritaba para tratar de callarlo.-

CHARMY: Una vez en verdad que se puso como loco, PUF quería comerse un dibujo de una hamburguesa.- parecía incontrolable.-

VECTOR: Ya con una venita.- CHARMY.-

CHARMY: Y después…..- pero antes de que terminara VECTOR lo pesco y le tapo la boca con su enorme mano.-

VECTOR: jejejejejeje no le hagan caso, últimamente ha estado actuando de una manera rara y jejejejeje.- Decia nervioso con una gotita de sudor .- GRRR Que intentas hacer……RIDICULISARME.- le dijo en susurros a CHARMY.-

ESPIO: Que querías, ES LA VERDAD.- dijo desde el marco de la puerta donde estaba recargado.-

VECTOR: Ahora si veras, vas a quedar mas morado de lo que ya estas.- y comienza a corretear a ESPIO.-

TODOS: Con una gotita.-

ESPIO: Hay ya quítate de enzima, que pesas mucho, enserio….deberías hacer una dieta…..- tratando de quitarse a VECTOR que cayo enzima de el al tropezarse.-

VECTOR: De que hablas, JA yo gordo?...tengo huesos GRUESOS…………Ahora si ya podemos comer, esos pasteles no me quitaron el apetito.-

TODOS: JAJAJAJAAAJAJA.- rieron un rato, la fiesta estaba poniéndose divertida, ya les hacia falta volver a estar juntos. Cuando terminaron las batallas y EGGMAN al fin fue capturado, cada uno realizo su propia vida, y por dos largos años habían estado separados, pero ahora parecía que podrían volver a estar juntos.

KNUCKLES: Después de reír un rato, al voltear hacia donde se encontraba los demás noto algo que no le agrado mucho.- Tuuuuu?...pero….pero que haces aquí?.-

ROUGE: También me da gusto verte KNUCKLES.-

KNUCKLES: Ha seguro que es uno de tus planes malévolos para robarme el MASTER EMERALD, escucha si intentas hacer algo para robarla mientras yo estoy aquí ya veras.- casi decia a gritos y de una manera amenazante.-

ROUGE: No seas TONTO yo vine por que me invitaron, además ahora no tengo tiempo de pensar en esa joya.- dijo despreocupada.-

KNUCKLES: Ja ni pienses que creeré eso, estas tan loca por las joyas que de seguro aun quieres el MASTER EMERALD.- seguía con el mismo tono amenazante.-

ROUGE: Fastidiada se levanto y se dirigió hacia KNUX: Mira que si eres un CABEZA HUECA…..haaaaaa.- da un suspiro.- te propongo algo, hagamos una tregua, tu dejas de decir tonterías de mi y yo dejo tu preciada joya en paz.- lo ve de reojo.- Si?

KNUCKLES: Pensó un rato, no era tan mala idea, y así también se evitaría muchas peleas innecesarias, pero era de fiar la chica, siempre hacia algo así, se mostraba cariñosa y cuando KNUX se daba cuenta PAM ya le estaba robando su preciada joya, no, no mejor era guardar su distancia y prevenir, estaba cansado de que le vieran la cara.- JA ni creas que te voy a creer, llévate tu tonta tregua, no hay trato.- Dijo muy seguro de lo que decía y se cruzo de brazos, pero cuando vio a la chica de reojo se llevo una sorpresa.

ROUGE: Que había perdido la paciencia, se notaba totalmente furiosa, hasta el su KI se podía ver, enserio que daba miedo, dio un salto y PUM le da una fuerte patada en la cara a KNUX mandándolo a volar.-

KNUCKLES: Levantándose de los escombros, también se notaba muy furioso.- GRRRR por que lo has hecho?.- reclamándole aquel acto violento.-

ROUGE: ERES……..ERES UN IDIOTA.- Le grito ahora mas enojada

KNUCKLES: GRRRRRR.- Ahora si que tenia ganas de pelear y darle una buena, pero estaba frente a todos, y seguro dirían algo de que es un gallina o un abusivo por pelear con una mujer, algo que el tampoco toleraba, mejor decidió marcharse para no violentar mas las cosas, sin despedirse ni nada, paso aun lado de la chica murciélago y después solo el azoton de la fiesta se escucho.-

AMY: Mi……mi…..sala es un desastre.- dijo desesperada al ver los escombros que quedaron, por el terrible enojo de ROUGE.-

CREAM: Creo que este no es el momento para preocuparse por ello AMY.-

VECTOR: Que junto con sus otros dos compañeros se quedo sorprendido por la actitud de KNUX nunca lo habían visto actuar de esa manera tan infantil.- Hey SONIC quien la chica murciélago?.-

SONIC: Una amiga.- tapándose el rostro por la vergüenza de que su amigo fuera un cretino.-

CHARMY: De veras es una de sus amigas?...creo que es mas que eso jejejejeje para el tonto de KNUCKLES.- dijo muy ladino

SONIC: Pues yo creo lo mismo.- dijo poniendo una mano cerca de su boca para que no lo escucharan.-

ROUGE: GRRRR SONIC no digas tonterías.- volteando a verlo con una mirada asesina.-

SONIC, VECTOR y CHARMY: Huuuy¡.- pusieron una cara muy temerosa.-

AMY: Haaaaaa.- suspiro.- KNUX necesita salir mas seguido.- ROUGE creo que deberías arreglar las cosas con el, si no después van a deber muchas salas jejejejee.- trato de ser graciosa para que la tensión disminuyera.-

ROUGE: No dijo nada, solo se acerco a una ventana que estaba cerca.- Lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos AMY, gracias por invitarme.- Y con esto sale por la ventana, aun muy enojada.-

TAILS: Se asomo por la ventana donde ROUGE había salido.- Me perdí de algo?.-

SONIC: Viejas peleas.- dijo sarcástico

TAILS: Ha me lo suponía, también pude ver a KNUCKLES.- decía mientras entraba por la ventana.- Haaaaaa.- dio un suspiro.- se supone que era una fiesta pacifica no, o se les olvido avisarle a esos dos sobre eso.-

AMY: Haaaaa bueno ni hablar celebraremos nuestra fiesta sin esos dos.-

VAINILLA: Creo que al chico le hace falta madurar un poco.-

VECTOR: O tal vez solo necesite consejillos para poder tener éxito con las chicas.- dijo muy orgulloso de si mismo y señalándose como si el fuero un casanova.-

ESPIO: Aja, y tu que sabes de atraer chicas?.- dijo mirándolo retantemente.-

CHARMY: Ni siquiera has tenido éxito con….- pero antes de terminar VECTOR le tapa la boca.-

VECTOR: GRRR siempre hablando de mas.-

SONIC: Yo creo que necesita una buena paliza para que se le baje esos humos que se da.-

CREAM: Se acerca a TAILS y le dice al oído: Los adultos si que son complicado.-

TAILS: También le susurra: Ja y dicen que nosotros somos inmaduros.-

Se amargo un poco la fiesta por aquella peleita, pero después se les paso, ya que era algo que KNUX y ROUGE solían hacer con frecuencia, aun que después de dos años no se esperaban que siguieran con lo mismo.

KNUCKLES: Que ya estaba algo lejos, caminaba molesto y con una mano sobre la mejilla que aun estaba de un tono rojo por la terrible patada de la chica murciélago.- Es tan violenta, por que hizo eso………..GRRRRR, odio cuando se comporta así, JA pero ya vera cuando la vuelva a ver ahora si que me conocerá.-y siguió caminando

En tanto la nave de URIKO ya había llegado a la TIERRA y estaba por aterrizar muy cerca del equidna.

KNUCKLES: Un gran choque muy cerca de donde estaba llamo su atención.- Pero que demonios?... que fue eso?.- buscando el lugar del estallido. Corrió hasta donde vio que había humo, seguramente causado por el aterrizaje de algo.-

La nave aterrizo cerca de muchos árboles, y estos quedaron destrozados, había mucho humo cuando KNUX llego al lugar noto que se abría una compuerta pero no podía ver quien salía de la nave por que el humo aun no se dispersaba totalmente, hasta que noto una figura, no muy alta, el se puso en guardia y poco a poco la silueta fue tomando una forma femenina.

KNUX: Aaaahhh¡ quien eres¡.-pregunto de una forma desafiante.-heeeey pregunte quien eres? .- al ver que no respondía aquella figura. El humo al fin se disperso y KNUX pudo ver a la chica.- Una mujer.- dijo en un resoplido.- Contesta quien eres?.- seguía insistiendo.-

URIKO: No puso atención a la voz que la estaba cuestionando, solo observaba con curiosidad aquel lugar desconocido. Al fin volteo para ver quien la molestaba y al mirar sus ojos se hicieron grandes y se sorprendió al ver al equidna.- tu…………..eres uno de ellos………….- recordando a sus enemigos, se lleno de ira y comenzó a tomar una pose de combate.-Ustedes……….ustedes mataron a mi PADRE

KNUX: dices?

URIKO: Los odio…….URIKO THE CAT recuérdalo por que eso será lo ultimo que escuches antes de que mueras .-y al fin ataco al equidna.

KNUCKLES: con dificultad evita los golpes y patadas de URIKO hasta que el logra golpearla haciéndola chocar con un árbol.-

URIKO: Aaaaaaaa¡ .-quedo inconciente por el golpe de KNUX, pero no solo era eso la anterior batalla también la dejo agotada, además de que había perdido a su padre y tenia en la cabeza que no podía ayudar a sus amigos del CLAN.-

KNUCKLES: Se acerco a la chica y noto que tenia algunos otros golpes, y supuso que había estado en otra batalla, la miro unos momentos; era linda. KNUX, pero eso que paso por su mente se ruborizo y prefirió pensar en otra cosa como¿ahora que haría con la chica?.- URIKO THE CAT?.- repitio extrañado el nombre de la chica.-Y ahora que are con tigo…………te llevare a casa de AMY ellos sabrán que hacer con tigo.- la cargo sobre su espalda y de nuevo se ruborizo al sentir, su pecho y se enfado consigo mismo por sentirse así, noto que la chica tenia un olor agradable , le recordaba los jardines llenos de flores de todo tipos de ANGEL ISLAND, ya listo se fue con la chica en su espalda pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba.-

KNUCKLES al fin llego a la casa de AMY y dudo un poco de tocar, se preguntaba que pensarían de el al verlo después de lo que paso hace unos momentos y después llegar con una chica desmayada, pero después decidió Tocar ya que el no podía encargarse de ella.

AMY: Ya voy y ahora quien podrá ser no recuerdo haber invitado a alguien más.-Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de encontrase con el equidna.- KNUX que haces de nuevo por aquí, creí que ya no querías estar mas aquí

KNUCKLES: no contesto nada pero veía a su al redero buscando a la chica murciélago, pero al no verla supuso que se había marchado por lo ocurrido.-

AMY: muy sorprendida.- y………….y esa chica de donde salio?

KNUX: No se de donde viene pero me ataco y le tuve que poner un alto.

AMY: Queeeeeeeeeeeee¡ como pudiste es….es una chica, ni siquiera la conoces y ya te andas peleando también con ella?.-

KNUCLES: no le presto atención a su comentario

SONIC: se dio cuenta de que regreso el equidna orgulloso y no se explicaba para que.-ROJO? Que haces denue…………….de donde salio esa chica¡.-Igual que AMY de sorprendido después todos los presentes se lo quedaron viendo de manera maliciosa ya que, decían que, que raro que KNUX primero haya peleado con ROUGE y regrese con otra CHICA y para variar en brazos.-

VECTOR: mmmm después de todo no necesito mis consejos.

ESPIO: Eso…..eso creo.-sorprendido.-

KNUCKLES: logra escuchar el comentario de VECTOR.- Baaakaa (tonto) no digas tonterías.

CHARMY. Haaaaa? Ahora las tonterías son chicas lindas.-y sonríe muy pícaro.- KNUX: GRRRR.-Molesto, y nervioso por los comentarios, se incomodo por lo que pensaran de el. Le entrego a la chica a SONIC y se marcho algo ruborizado.- Tu encárgate de esto, tu eres el héroe, nos vemos.- se encogió un poco de hombros por lo apenado que se sentía.-

SONIC: m…m.- negó con esos sonidos el chico azul.- Y pensé que VECTOR tenia problemas con chicas.-

VECTOR: Con una venita.- MMMM.-

CREAM: Se acerca a ver a la chica.- Pobrecita mira como esta, necesitara un buen descanso.-

AMY: También se acerca a la chica: Hay por dios, KNUX la dejo así, es…..es un salvaje.- dijo enojada.-

VAINILLA: No creo que el la haya dejado así, seguramente algo le paso y al ver a KNUCKLES solo quiso defenderse.-

SONIC: Bueno vamos a atender esas heridas y con un buen descanso ya estará bien.-

Sus comentarios son muy importantes, por favor les agradecería que me mandaran aun que sea un : NAH FALLASTE, o VAS MAS O MENOS o ESTA BIEN, yo que se algo que me diga si voy bien o mal OK?

ATT: correo por si prefieren mandar algo ahi)


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nadaSabaku no Kimera quiero agradeserte por tu review que por sierto me dio animos, y tambien a mi amiga NOVA.

Pasando a otra cosa: Perdonen los espantoses errores ortograficos, es que de la emocion ya ni me puse a ver si habia faltas ortogrificas, pero bueno jejeje perdon. Y bueno a lo mejor y siento que a muchos no les gusto mi fic, por eso de que quiero poner a KNUX con mi personaje, sabiendo que ps casi casi oficialmente es de rouge...pero denme chance no, cada mente es un mundo y el miso es rarito lo se xD, jejeje pero bueno espero que este cap. les guste --U

**CAPITULO 2: LA GATITA PERDIDA**

Aquella chica que KNUX había encontrado, aun seguía durmiendo, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, parecía estar soñando, una pesadilla era lo que tenía:

URIKO: Donde estoy?…..- miro todo a su alrededor, aun que no había mucho que mirar, todo estaba oscuro, aquella inmensa negrura la hizo sentirse sola, se abrazo a si misma, y camino¿A dónde, no lo sabia, solo quería salir de ahí.- Por que se siente tanta tristeza.- siguió caminando, aun sin ver algo mas que oscuridad, en un instante una luz, parecida a una luciérnaga comenzó a volar rodeándola.- Pero que…….- antes de poder terminar de cuestionar aquella oscuridad inmensa comenzó a desvanecerse, ahora la chica veía un lugar muy familiar.- Estoy……..estoy en casa.- dijo en un sollozo.-

A lo lejos vio una figura muy familiar, la imagen de de su PADRE se podía ver a lo lejos.

URIKO: PA….DRE…….- Dijo en un resoplido, después de recordar la terrible tragedia que paso en su planeta, no podía creer que estuviera viendo a su PADRE, se le veía tan calmado, se encontraba de espaldas, sentado viendo el horizonte. La chica corrió lo mas que pudo hacia el, feliz, triste, sorprendida, no sabia exactamente como se sentía, lo único que quería en ese momento era abrazar a su querido PADRE.- PADREEEE, estoy aquí, he regresado.- le gritaba feliz esperando una respuesta, pero entre mas corría hacia el mas se alejaba y se alejaba, hasta que, nuevamente aquella oscuridad regresaba.- No….no…. PADRE… no me dejes sola.- gritaba desconsolada, de nuevo se volvía a quedar sola, comenzó a llorar entristecida, se quedo hincada abrazándose y repitiendo una y otra vez a ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?. De rente sintió una calidez en su espalda, alguien la estaba tocando, pero no quiso voltear estaba, sentía que aquella mano, le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente, aquella sensación comenzaba a calmar aquel llanto.- URIKO.- una voz menciono su nombre, la chica la reconoció inmediatamente, era, era la voz……de aquel equidna……con quien peleo…..al llegar a la TIERRA. URIKO al darse cuenta de ello volteo rápidamente, pero, ya no encontró a nadie, el escenario comenzó a derrumbarse, la chica se levanto asustada y trato de correr para alejarse de aquel derribe, corrió y corrió pero parecía no estar avanzando.-

(FIN DEL SUEÑO)

URIKO: Haaaaaaaa.- grito al despertar asustada. ha…. ha….. ha…. un…. sueño….. solo…fue un sueño…..- decía agitada, con unas cuantas gotas de sudor, ya mas calmada se exalto un poco al estar en aquella habitación desconocida, miro curiosamente todo a su alrededor, era muy acogedora aquella habitación, pero no parecía ser de nadie. Giro la cabeza hasta una ventana que estaba junto a la cama donde ella yacía aun sentada. Afuera parecía tan tranquilo, era algo así como un bosque, a lo lejos se podían ver algunas casas, y más haya montañas. Se toco la cabeza con una mano, le dolía un poco; pero al subir el brazo noto que tenia algunas benditas y que algunas de sus heridas ya estaban limpias y curadas.- No pudo ser el.- se levanto rápidamente, dispuesta a salir de la habitación. Afuera de ella, vio un pasillito, con algunas fotografías en la pared, pero no les tomo importancia, camino a trabes de ese pasillo, donde se podían ver mas puertas que tal vez llevarían a otras habitaciones, llego al final del pasillo y llego a una salita, en un ricon de la sala había una mesita con la pata rota, y a lado de ella una lámpara que también estaba dañada, siguió caminando hasta la puerta de salida, en donde enfrente de ella había un tapete que decía: AMY ROUSE.- la chica repitió el nombre que leyó en el tapete.- Esta claro el no fue, y donde estará esta tal AMY?.-decidió esperar su llegada, se dirigió nuevamente hasta la habitación donde descanso y ahora presto mas atención a aquella fotografías que estaban colgadas en la pared. En una solo estaba un erizo azul, con una expresión presumida, la que le seguía estaba una conejita de color amarillo con algunas partes café y una eriza rosa, por ultimo vio una donde habían varias personas, el mismo erizo azul, la conejita amarilla, la eriza rosa y ahora aparecían mas personajes, un zorrito de color naranja, una murciélago, un camaleón morado, un cocodrilo que parecía discutir con una abeja y por ultimo algo que no se esperaba, un equidna, el mismo con el que había peleado. En ese momento le dieron ganas de agarrar aquel retrato y aventarlo. Volteo hacia el final del pasillo hasta que escucho que se abría la puerta de la entrada.

AMY: Ha….pero que calor hace…PUF…- decía quejándose la eriza rosa, que parecía llegar de compras.- Hay ya es tarde.- menciono sorprendida al ver su reloj.- Despertare a la chica, segurito que tendrá mucho apetito.- y se dirigió a la habitación de URIKO.-

URIKO: No sabia si salir o mejor regresar a la habitación, se hecho un poco para atrás y choco con una mesita que tenia enzima un teléfono, este estaba por caer y para salvarlo URIKO se aventó al piso, logrando evitar que se cayera.- FIUUU.- dijo aliviada.-

AMY: mmmmm?.- camino mas de prisa al escuchar el ruido de la caída, y para su sorpresa encontró a URIKO en el piso.- Te caíste?.- pregunto preocupada.-

URIKO: He…..hola.- dijo algo nerviosa.-

AMY: Que haces en el suelo.- y se agacha para ayudar a levantar a la chica.-

URIKO: He nada, es que el teléfono iba a caerse y lo agarre a tiempo para que no se dañara jejejejeje.-

AMY: Ya te sientes mejor, por lo que veo, déjame ver ese vendaje.- se acerco a una venda que tenia URIKO en la mano, la desato y la observo.- Ha mira ya estas mejor.-

URIKO: Gracias por ayudarme.-

AMY: Hay no yo solo cure tus heridas mi amigo KNUX fue quien te trajo.-

URIKO: KNUX?.- Pregunto extrañada.-

AMY: Si así es, mi amigo, perdona si te hizo daño, es que el es así, jejejeje tiene problemas con las chicas.- dijo de forma burlona.-

URIKO: Te refieres al EQUIDNA?.- grito sorprendida.-

AMY: heee…….si….por que?.-

URIKO: GRRRRR, perdona pero tengo que resolver un asunto.- sin dar mas explicaciones corrió hasta la habitación donde estuvo, rápidamente se puso las botas y salio disparada por la ventana.-

AMY: Espera…..oye aun no……- cuando llego la chica ya no estaba y la ventana se encontraba abierta, inmediatamente se imagino que se había escapado por ahí.- No puedo dejar que ande sola por ahí, además seguro que todavía no se recupera, le hablare a SONIC el la podrá encontrar mas rápido.-

Por otro lado la chica murciélago, se encontraba sin hacer mucho, sobre un edificio, ya se le había pasado el coraje de la tarde anterior, puesto que se acepto así misma que también tubo algo de culpa para que comenzaran a pelear ella y el equidna, sin en cambio una disculpa por parte de el, no le caería nada mal.-

ROUGE: Hmmm……….otro día aburrido.- dijo fastidiada. Camino un poco hasta llegar a la orilla del edificio donde estaba y se sentó un momento.- Cuanto tiempo mas, seguiré con este aburrido trabajo, cada día ese presidente me da misiones absurdas y para variar la paga es horriblemente mala…..haaaaa.- dio un suspiro ligero y aburrido, se giro para ver a la gente que caminaba por las calles de CENTROPOLIS,

ROUGE: Hmmm?.- La chica, miro curiosamente, hacia cierto lugar de la calle, ya que por ahí pasaba, un chico muy notable por su color roja.- Y ese que hace aquí?.- Miro mas detalladamente.- Seguro que no viene a pedir una disculpa.- puso una mano en la cadera y siguió observando al chico. Se le hacia extraño que lo mirara tan curiosamente, habían pasado ya dos años desde que no se veían, pero a pesar de ello no sentía ningún lazo distanciado con el, por eso le extrañaba que le mirara de esa manera. Tal vez era por aquel cambio tan radical en su forma de verse, ahora si que lucia como un adolescente, aquella ropa estilo rapera le asentaban tan bien además de que hacían notar mas ese semblante de chico rudo. Después de pensar un rato la chica murciélago movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para salir de sus pensamientos hacia el chuico rojo.- ROUGE…..reacciona, no pienses en tonterías….haaaa…de acuerdo no lo puedo evitar, después de 2 años es justo que tenga algo de entretenimiento, además no quiero comenzar las cosas con peleitas tontas y supongo……..que el tampoco.-

KNUCKLES: Mierda…….debí haber venido volando…..si no fuera por que es una buena excusa para salir un rato ni hubiera venido.- se detuvo un momento para analizar un poco sus situación.- Ahora por donde diablos iré……haaa….esta ciudad o cada día crece mas o desde el cielo se ve pequeña, haber veamos.- metió la mano en su bolsillo y después saco un papel, lo desdoblo y lo miro.- Hmmmm.- siguió mirándolo hasta que le salio una gotita en la cabeza además de que alrededor tenia varios signos de interrogación.- Esto no me ayuda, tal vez si le pregunto a alguien?.- se cuestiono así mismo, mientras buscaba al candidato para guiarlo.-

ROUGE: Pues no parece tener mucho que hacer, mas bien parece perdido, tal vez pueda ser su guía.- una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y después, comenzó a volar.-

KNUCKLES: Hmmmm….no, no, no, no……- decía repetidas veces, señalando a una que otra persona.- Perdido?.- una voz detrás de el se escucho, que por si fuera poco le era muy familiar, después volteo a ver algo dudoso.- ROUGE?

ROUGE: La misma.- se acerco un poco mas al equidna.- Y bien?...-

KNUCKLES: No dijo nada, por que no sabia a que se refería la chica, aun que solo le paso por la cabeza que podría estarse refiriendo a lo de la tarde de ayer, y que quería una disculpa, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente conveniente para iniciar una conversación de eso.- Hmmm……..ha….-

ROUGE: Que haces aquí?...no se te suele ver muy seguido por aquí.-

KNUCKLES: Bueno……em…yo…..que te importa, desde cuando te interesa lo que yo haga?.- tratando de evadir el por que de su presencia en la ciudad.-

ROUGE: A no…claro que no me interesa, pero soy curiosa, además de que te vez extraviado, pero bueno yo solo quería ser atenta, pero no hay problema si no necesitas mi ayuda, seguramente alguien mas de confianza te podrá ayudar.-

KNUCKLES: Me estas diciendo que me quieres ayudar?.- muy sorprendido.-

ROUGE: Estas sordo o que?...pero si no quieres no hay problema…-

KNUCKLES: Un poco dudoso.- mm……bue…no….si creo que si podrías ayudarme.-

ROUGE: Mira que hasta eso si eres inteligente.- dijo muy juguetona.-

KNUCKLES: Ja..ja muy graciosa, heee…bueno voy a casa de AMY…pero.- antes de terminar de hablar ROUGE lo interrumpe.-

ROUGE: A casa de AMY?...hhhaaaaa….le quieres bajar la chica a SONIC.-

PUUUUUUUUUMMMMM(Jajajaja típica escena anime donde se caen por lo absurdo)

KNUCKLES: Con una venita.- GRRR no seas TONTA, como crees…….-

ROUGE: Jajajaja claro ya lo se, solo bromeaba, no me imagino al gran KNUCKLES DE ECHIDNA ligando con una chica.- menciono en un tono sarcástico.-

KNUCKLES: Ja tu que sabes……- lo dijo inconcientemente, solo era la rutina de defenderse ante los comentarios de ROUGE.-

ROUGE: Cambio su rostro burlón a uno algo sorprendido.- No me digas que tienes novia.- aun conservando la calma pero con el mismo semblante sorprendido.-

KNUCKLES: Hmmm…….vas a ayudarme o seguirás preguntándome tonterías?.- la verdad es que otra vez cambio el tema. Hablar de chicas no era su fuerte y mucho menos sabiendo que nunca ha tenido novia o por lo menos que tuviera algún amorío, si bueno un amor oficial.-

ROUGE: Si he bueno entonces dices que vas a casa de AMY no?.- su manera de hablar había cambiado totalmente, ahora ya se notaba más seria.-

KNUCKLES: Si…..es que siempre me voy volando pero, hmmmm me dieron ganas de ir a pie, pero recordé que nunca había visitado a AMY sin que fuera por aire….- Trato de explicarse.-

ROUGE: JM…..he bueno….si sigues por ese camino llegaras hasta, la colonia ROOMY, ahí puedes tomar el metro que te lleva hasta GREEN HILL, donde vive AMY…….- aun con esa expresión seria, que por cierto extraño mucho a KNUX.-

KNUCKLES: Haaa……bueno….si gracias.- Al notar el cambio repentino de ROUGE, como que le entro preocupación, por que pensó que tal vez de nuevo había metido la pata en algo que dijo, y bueno aparte de que es medio distraído lo es mas aun cuando esta con una chica, tal vez por que son su debilidad.-

ROUGE: También se dio cuenta de que el equidna, había cambiado su semblante.- Que pasa?...ha…ya se no tienes dinero.-

PUUUUUUUUUUUUM XD

KNUCKLES: Hmmm….claro que tengo dinero…que me crees un pobretón o que?...GRRR mejor ya me voy.- Le reclamaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-

ROUGE: Y de donde sacas el dinero, apoco ahora infringes la ley y robas?.-

KNUCKLES: Con una venita.- Crees que soy como tu?...- señalándola.-

ROUGE: Ha yo no robo por falta de dinero, además no me apaño cualquier baratija y pues yo no le diría robo…mas bien..hmmm pasión por algo…..pero eso si que sea brillante, grande y hermoso como yo.- haciendo alabanza y señalándose.-

KNUCKLES: Aja si…eres ladrona por naturaleza y ya…..- Todo había regresado a la normalidad, el chico se había preocupado por nada, ROUGE seguía siendo la misma.- Bueno pues ya me voy, me estas quitando mucho tiempo.- dijo choreandola

ROUGE: JA Si no fuera por mi, estarías como niño perdido.- le gritaba de manera juguetona.- Me debes una KNUCKLES.-

KNUCKLES: Solo se despidió con la mano mientras seguía avanzando.-

ROUGE: Haaaaa.- dio un ligero suspiro.- Novia…Ja si como no.- Una pequeña gota de sudor apareció en su mejilla. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que vio a KNUCKLES por ultima vez, y desde entonces no había sabido nada de el, que por el trabajo, por estar haciendo sus caprichitos por su "pasión" a las joyas, por mas y mas trabajo y en fin, no sabia nada de el, parecía el mismo en cierto modo, pero si uno se ponía a pensar determinadamente, el ya había cambiado, ya no era tanto el chico cerrado y solitario, tal vez era por cada vez mas ansiaba su libertad, pero, eso también ¿tendría que ver con este pensado ya en alguien?.- Menos mal que ya se nos olvido nuestra pequeña pelea.- casi dijo en un resoplido y no de una manera muy feliz. Al ver que el equidna ya había desaparecido entre la multitud, decidió también parcharse, a su "ABURRIDA RUTINA".-

El metro era rápido, así que no tardo mas de 20 minutos en llegar a GREEN HILL. Al llegar a la pequeña colina, KNUCKLES camino unos 6 metros hasta llegar a casa de AMY. Así es la eriza rosa vivía en una colina, a todos les pareció extraña esa decisión ya que AMY no es alguien que guste de estar en lugares apartados de la ciudad y sobre todo de su bendito CENTRO COMERCIAL, pero a ella tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea solo lo hacia por ser la chica mas santa del mundo, o por lo menos de STATION SCUARE. Se había mudado ahí por que siempre que SONIC regresaba de algún viaje, pasaba por esa colina, AMY la fan numero uno, la que mas lo quiere, la que lo ama tanto, la chica que daría todo por el, solo se mudo ahí por SONIC, para que no tuviese que ir hasta la ciudad a descasar de sus largos viajes. Siempre que el erizo azul regresaba ya sabia que podía quedarse ahí. (Después entraremos en mas detalles sobre esto) El equidna ya había llegado, estaba frente a la puerta color café oscuro de, parado sobre el gran tapete rosa de AMY. Cuando estuvo con ROUGE olvido en ese momento el por que iba a visitar a la chica rosa, pero ahora ya estaba ahí, frente a la puerta de ella. Alzo un brazo para ya tocar, pero se detuvo, dudo en tocar, y es que el mismo ni sabia por que exactamente estaba ahí, bajo el brazo, y pensó unos momentos.- Para que vine?...yo no tuve la culpa…..- se giraba de un lado a otro mientras miraba a todos lados.- Ella empezó……ni siquiera se quien es.- choco su puño cerrado con la palma de su mano y parecía que ya tenia su respuesta.- Eso….no tengo por que estar aquí…..no voy a pedir nada es mas no me preocupa en lo absoluto, bien ya me voy.- y casi al dar el primero paso de partida, la puerta se abrió.-

AMY: KNUX¡.- exclamo la chica, extrañada al ver al equidna.- Que haces aquí?.- decía mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa y se acercaba a el.-

KNUCKLES: Her…..bueno……yo…hmmm.- hacia gestos graciosos al intentar explicarse, se movía nervioso, ponía y quitaba la mano de su nuca.- Este……hmmm……quería….quería ver si……SONIC estaba¡.- se le ilumino la mente al recordar a su amigo erizo.-

AMY: A si?...que raro, nunca lo vienes a buscar y de repente vienes de cortesía?...o es que tal vez quieras ver a la chica que ayer trajiste.- dijo muy cuca

KNUCKLES: Mas rojo que el mismo se exalto.- De ninguna manera, no seas ridícula, como crees que yo venga a ver a esa chica, crees que me importa, no, no vengo a ver a esa chica y ni creas que estoy preocupado.- Hmmm del nerviosismo, de la pena, del enojo ha eras muchos factores lo que hacían dos cositas en KNUX: mentir y soltar la sopa, y así seguía y seguía poniendo pretextos.-

AMY: Nada mas con cara "de donde se apaga" trato de calmarlo.- Tranquilo no te pongas así, esta bien si dices que no vienes a ver a la chica no la vienes a ver, y bueno SONIC no esta.-

KNUCKLES: A no?...que de nuevo fue a perder el tiempo quien sabe donde?.-

AMY: Hmmm ese era su plan, pero antes de eso le pedí un favor.-

KNUCKLES: Ha.- parecía que el tema le era desinteresado.-

AMY: La chica que trajiste ayer pues…..se escapo, nada mas dijo la palabra EQUIDNA, se altero y se fue, creo que……………te fue a buscar a ti.-

KNUCKLES: Que?...a mi?...por que?.- si que le extraño la noticia.-

AMY: Pues yo que se, el caso es que le pedí a SONIC que la fuera a buscar por que la verdad es que no lucia bien, quien sabe que pueda pasarle, además ni siquiera sabemos de donde proviene o como se llama por lo menos.- la eriza rosa de verdad estaba preocupada, ven por que digo que es santa.-

KNUCKLES: URIKO THE CAT……Hmmmm con que de nuevo quiere pelear.-

AMY: U-RI-KO?.- aquella palabras se le hicieron desconocidas.-

KNUCKLES: A si se llama…..eso dijo antes de advertirme que me eliminaría…..y bueno entonces yo también voy a buscarla.- Ya dispuesto a irse.-

AMY: Y tu por que? .- poniendo las dos manos en la cintura.-

KNUCKLES: Me busca a mi y que mejor manera de encontrar a perdido su tu eres su objetivo, además tengo algunas cosas que preguntarle, bien nos vemos AMY.- ya despidiéndose.-

AMY: KNUCKLES por favor no seas tan rudo recuerda que esta muy débil.- Le grito a KNUX que ya estaba algo lejitos. AMY sabia que KNUX no le iba a hacer nada, o por lo menos nada grabe, con eso de que es bien cabezota pues no se espera mucho por parte suya para tratar a una chica.-

Y así partió KNUX a buscar a la gatita perdida

Continuara………………………………………


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues aquí estoy de nuevo, ya con mi tercer capitulo, espero que les este gustando y si no aguántense (xD no es cierto, si no les gusta no se preocupen que lo voy a ir mejorando)**

**Gracias a todos los que esten leyendo mi fic **

**FIREFLYDINO** por tus comentarios, y si yo te apoyo con lo del titulo, la verdad es que yo tambien pienso que esta algo chafita, y bueno no tengo mucha imaginación con los titulos, XD pero cuando se me ocurra algo lo cambio por uno mejor.

**KITSUNE-VULPES** em bueno con respecto a lo de que KNUX vuele, em pues es que una amiga me dijo que en el OVA de SONIC el si vuela, que hasta se queda un buen rato flotando en el aire, y bueno ps como te digo no se mucho de SONIC, pero corregire eso gracias por el comentario

**SABAKU NO CIMERA** Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, y si vas a ver que van a ver muchas sorpresas XD, espero que te guste este cap tambien.

**NOVA**: Gracias por tu apoyo, se que seguire resiviendolo por que eres mi amiga y eso me ayuda mucho (sobre todo cuando no puedo mandar mi fic xD jejejeje)

Espero que sigan eyendo mi fic, y que sigan mandando reviews por que eso si que ayuda xD

**CAPITULO 3: ALBOROTO EN LA CIUDAD **

ROUGE, ahora se encontraba volando, estaba distraída, ni si quiera sabia por donde iba.- Entonces………aquella, chica con la que lo vi pelear…..- le corto a lo que mencionaba, para reflexionar mas el asunto y a la vez, se acordaba de aquella imagen, que vio aquella vez cuando se pelearon: KNUX, teniendo en brazos a una chic, de verdad ¿Habría pasado algo estos dos años?.- No…lo creo…jajajajajaja, no puedo creer que haya pensado en eso.- se carcajeo un poco por aquella idea que le vino a la mente, cuando termino siguió sonriendo, pero de una manera falsa.- Pero….y si…..- se dio unos topecitos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- No ROUGE deja de pensar en tonterías, tienes que ser discreta, precisa y fría…..por que si no, no podrás se la mejor caza tesoros…….haaaaa.- suspiro desanimada, después se giro a ver el cielo unos momentos para entrarse a sus recuerdos. Aquella vez que KNUCKLES la salvo de caer a un vació. Recordó el calor de su mano al tomar la suya, ese cosquilleo al estar cerca de el¡¡¡PERVERTIDO¡ eso fue lo que le dijo para apartarlo, a ella le hubiera gustado estar así mas tiempo….pero…..¿Por que no voló para evitar la caída, no pudo, aquella vez sus alas no respondieron, además al ver a KNUCKLES cerca, sintió por ese breve instante que el debería salvarla.- ¿Un héroe? …….. quise que fuera mi héroe.- Al fin aterrizo en un edificio, el cielo ya se tornaba en un rojizo fuego, por la puesta, se sentó en la orilla del edificio, con los brazos sobre las piernas y las manos soportando el peso de su cabeza, cerro los ojos, hundiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamiento.- ¿Por qué…….por que, ahora mas que nunca pienso tanto en el?...- se preguntaba una y otra vez.- ¿De verdad, sentiré algo, que yo no entienda……estaré sintiendo mas que amistad?...¿Me estaré enamorando?.- y a la ultima pregunta casi la pronuncio en un suspiro.- El tiempo lo dirá.- Menciono casi en un resoplido.- Y ahí se quedo, sentada en la misma posición, pensando y pensando¿Por qué ya no era la fría y calculadora ROUGE, si acaso aquel equidna la había hecho cambiar de esa manera?.-

Mientras tanto, una gatita de color café, cabello cafesino combinado con un poco de rojizo con mechitas mas obscuras, ojos verde jade, estatura media y delgada. Una ropa muy ajustada, lo cual hacia notar sus proporciones, lo mas extraño era aquel emblema que tenia parchado en la espalda de su atuendo. La chica caminaba, mirando todo con curiosidad, sobre todo a los humanos, que por cierto jamás había visto, al pasar cerca de ellos, se ponía algo nerviosa y se echaba hacia atrás para evitar cierto contacto. Miraba detalladamente cada esquina y rincón, para curiosear un poco y para buscar su objetivo: El equidna rojo. Estuvo caminando un bueno rato, decayó un poco por le cansancio mientras caminaba, acto seguido, para que chocara con alguien.- AAAHGGG.- se quejaba por el golpe del empujón, mientras volteaba furiosa a ver quien el estorbaba.- OYE.- menciono reclamando, pero para su sorpresa había chocado con un humano, que para variar era enorme, feo, con cadenas por todos lados, calvo, ropa de cuero, unas enormes botas y con cara de pocos amigos.-

HUMANO: Oye, entupida criatura, fíjate por donde vas, no me estés estorbando.-

URIKO: No iba a responder, puesto que no sabia como reaccionaria el humano, pero al ver la rebeldía que el puso, no dudo en reclamar también.- ¿Fijarme?...Tu deberías fijarte…….GRRRR y no soy una "entupida criatura".- decía a manera de amenaza.-

HUMANO: Con que te pones ruda……ahora veras lo que es rudeza.- da un silbido y de la nada, comenzaron a aparecer mas humanos con el mismo aspecto.-

URIKO: Parecía tranquila, no se veía que estuviera preocupada por lo que estaba pasando.- ¿ Y para que has traído a tus amigos, no puede tu solo?.- dijo burlonamente.-

HUMANO: GRRRRRR….Ahora si veras.- da una señal de ataque.- todos contra esa tonta gata, acábenla.-

URIKO: Ja…..son solo basura- sonó un tanto presumida y demasiado segura.-

Todos los humanos atacaron con sus diversas armas, entre ellas; palos, cadenas, bats, tubos, al mismo tiempo para dar un buen merecido a la gata.-

URIKO: Fácilmente esquivo cada ataque que los humanos mandaban hacia ella.- Que aburridos son, no puedo perder mas tiempo con ustedes así que………- decía mientras golpeaba con puñetazos y patadas a tres humanos.- ……acabare con esto de una vez.- y cuando termino de mencionar la frase, aquellos tipos rudos, ya habían sido vencidos, ahora una pila de humanos con los ojos en espiral podía verse frente a la chica.-

Aquel escándalo había hecho que varias personas se acercaran a ver que pasaba. La gente rodeo el lugar donde estaba la chica.-

URIKO: Mientras se sacudía las manos, en signo de que todo había sido pan comido, se exalto un poco al ver todos esos humanos a su alrededor, no sabia si era por chismosear nada mas o si también le querían atacar.- He……que…..que….de donde….salieron?.- girándose para ver a toda aquella multitud.- Debo salir de aquí.- se dijo así misma, para después dar una enorme salto, que hizo que al fin saliera de aquella muchedumbre, corrió hacia donde pudo para evitar mas contacto con aquellos seres desconocidos. Al fin ya algo lejos, dio un gran suspiro, no es que le asustara tener que pelear con tantos, pero tenia que mantenerse distante de lo desconocido, para no crear mal entendidos, además ella misma sabia que aun seguía muy débil y seguro nuevamente hubiera terminado inconsciente al tratar de pelear con esa cantidad de seres.-

KNUCKLES, tenia como 20 minutos que nuevamente llegaba a la ciudad, y fue a lo que fue, em, mas bien a lo que regreso a buscar a su adversora, no perdió ni un minuto, busco y busco y pues a pesar de su esmero en "buscar", aun no la encontraba.- Donde demonios, se metió…..- mocionaba molesto y asomándose a cada espacio por donde pasaba la multitud.- Hmm, mejor no hubiera venido, para que quiero encontrarla, si ella es la que me busca a mi, no yo a ella…..- se detuvo y miro un rato a la nada.- Regreso a ANGEL ISLAND.- Dijo desanimado. El chico decia que no sabia por que estaba ahí, pero en realidad si sabia: quería estar un momento fuera de su prisión, quería estar unos instantes libre, y su pretexto era aquella chica desconocida, aun que en cierta parte también le preocupa ese asunto.- Haaaaaaaa.- un enorme suspiro salio de su boca.- Y siguió caminando, pero antes de dar un paso un voz fastidiosa, lo llamo.-

SONIC: KNUCKLES.- Gritaba y corría obviamente a la máxima velocidad hacia el.-

KNUCKLES: SONIC¡………..veo que sigues perdiendo el tiempo.- dijo muy mofo.-

SONI: Ja, ja que gracioso, mira quien lo dice, se supone que venias a buscar a tu novia no?.- Y no se le quito la costumbre de hacerle burla a KNUX, de hecho su sentido del humor había aumentado, casi todo el tiempo se le escuchaba haciendo cualquier chistecito.-

KNUCKLES: Con una venita.- Cual novia?...no empieces con tus jueguitos que juro que te dejo en el hospital.-

SONIC: Poniendo las dos manos enfrente de KNUX para que se calmara y algo preocupado por lo de "el hospital".- Bueno ya, que genio, en serio necesitas ya tener novia.- y bueno SONIC es alguien incontrolable.-

KNUCKLES: Casi, casi con mirada asesina.- GRRRR, una mas y ahora si te juro que cumplo lo que te dije.-

SONIC: Con una gotita.- Bueno ya, y no has tenido ninguna señal de tu nov…er….de la chica?.-

KNUCKLES: De nuevo con cara amenazante por ese "nov….."- Como sabes que estoy aquí por eso?.- ahora que lo reflexionaba, si que era extraño que SONIC lo supiera.-

SONIC: Hmmm……pues no es obvio?.- dijo como si, saber que hacia KNUCKLES ahí, fuera de lo mas normal.-

KNUCKLES: No entendió aquellas palabras, pero, quien sabe por que, le llego a la mente que SONIC se refería a que estaba ahí, por que era obvio que el se preocupo por la chica y por eso la vino a buscar.- Hee……obvio?.-

SONIC: Con cara de "eres un retrasado".- AMY me llamo, por el móvil y me dijo que también venias a buscar a la chica……así que pensé que si te encontraba podrías decirme por donde empezar a buscar.-

KNUCKLES: A si?...y por que voy a saber eso yo?.- muy extrañado.-

SONIC: AMY dijo que te buscaba a ti.- dijo muy ladino el erizo, mientras le ponía una cara burlona.-

KNUCKLES: se dio cuenta de aquella mofa.- No seas tonto, no tengo por que saber donde demonios se metió esa chica, no tiene nada que ver conmigo, y que quede claro que si la busco es solo para aclarar unas cosas.- desesperado por que el erizo entendiera, que no era nada de el, y mucho menos una pretendientita.-

SONIC: Haaaaa.- se acerco a KNUX y le puso la mano en el hombro.- Aun tienes esperanzas, si no funciono con ROUGE puedes tratar con esta chica.- dijo aun mas burlón.-

KNUCKLES: Con tres venitas ahora.- GRRRRR ya déjate de idioteces, y déjame en paz.- le grito ya fastidiado, mientras comenzaba a caminar.-

SONIC: Jajajaja.- de verdad le hacia gracia la situación.- Ya esta bien.- dijo mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció enfrente de KNUX.-

KNUCKLES: Ya lárgate y déjame en paz.-

SONIC: Ya no te amargues sabes que solo bromeaba, y bueno entonces si encuentras a la chica, me avisas para que la llevemos con AMY, que esta muy preocupada.-

KNUCKLES: No dijo nada, pero dio un ligero "si" con la cabeza y siguió caminando.-

SONIC: Oye………..no le vayas a hacer nada…..y no me refiero a pelear.- siguió de chistosito con el equidna.-

KNUCKLES: Con una mega venita.- SONIC.- grito, y al voltear el erizo ya se había marchado.-

La chica, ya no podía mas, aquel cansancio de nuevo la estaba venciendo, y se sentó un rato en la banqueta.- Aun nada…..debí tomar algún punto como referencia.- Decía algo decaída y con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos notos varias sombras detrás de ella.- Otra ves ustedes?...no se cansan.- poniéndose al fin de pie.- De nuevo se encontró con aquel sujeto enorme, estaba todo golpeado y se le notaba mas molesto. Tras de el habían como 20 hombres mas, grandes, musculosos y con cara de chicos malos.- Hmm, de nuevo quieres que les de otra paliza?.-

HUMANO: Ja, eso crees, ahora si veras.- decía amenazadoramente.- Vamos muchachos, esta tonta, ahora si recibirá su lección.-

Los tipos, ya se encontraban a tacando a la pobre chica, que parecía que se le dificultaba esquivar ahora los ataque.-

URIKO: Heee?... Soy yo….o estos tipos son mas hábiles .- pensó, mientras seguía tratando de esquivar cada ataque, pero un ligero tropezón hizo que se descuidara y uno de los humanos la golpeara en un costado de las costillas.- HAA…..Cretino, ya veras.- trato de alcanzarlo con una patada, pero no puedo.-

HUMANOS: Entre risas, maliciosas, al ver que no se podía defender, se escucho un "debilucha".-

URIKO: Que pudo escuchar aquella palabra claramente, se molesto por eso¿Cómo que la rebajaban a debilucha?- Debilucha ha….?...ya verán si soy debilucha.- Un tanto mas entusiasmada, al fin ataco como antes lo había hecho. Aun que se tardo mas de lo que pensaba, de nuevo salio victoriosa.- Ahora ya veras tu…….cretino, tu fuiste el que los trajo, y por tu culpa ya perdí mucho tiempo.- Le gritaba al sujeto con que había chocado anteriormente, mientras se acercaba a el muy ceñuda.-

De nuevo, la gente al notar la riña, se acerco para ver que pasaba.

HUMANO: Que ya estaba asustado, al ver a la chica, y darse cuenta de que sus cómplices ya habían sido derrotados, se callo al tratar de huir corriendo.- Ha por favor no me hagas daño, juro que no te volveré a molestar.- decía como pobre diablo, mientras se cubría con los brazos.-

URIKO: Ya con un puño arriba, se dio cuenta de que de nuevo estaba rodeada, por aquella multitud. Pero ahora los vio mas detalladamente, no parecía que quisieran atacarla, mas bien se veían sorprendidos.- ………..- seguía con el puño en alto, después se giro a ver a una pequeña humana, aferrada al vestido de su madre muy temerosa. Bajo el puño lentamente, y después vio que se acercaban mas chismoso, pero esta ves no eran humanos, si no criaturas igual que ella, y , eso la calmo un poco.- Te dejare ir, pero si de nuevo te interpones en mi camino ahora si te daré tu lección.- y se siguió de largo, notando aquellas miradas que la rodeaban.-

KNUX estaba cerca de ahí, noto el alboroto y decidió ir a ver. Cuando llego se sorprendió al ver que la persona que había causando ese alboroto era aquella chica que tanto estaba buscando.

URIKO: De alguna manera, había sentido aquella presencia, y si perder oportunidad busco entre toda esa gente, y vio lo que andaba buscando.- Tu….- grito, y después dio un brinco hasta donde estaba KNUCKLES

KNUCKLES: Con que aquí estabas.- se quedo parado observando a la chica.-

URIKO: Listo para morir?.- después comenzó con una serie de ataques, que por cierto eran mas certeros que los anteriores.-

KNUCKLES: se dio cuenta de ello, y a pesar de ello no ataco, solo se mantuvo distante.- He?.- se sorprendió al no ver una patada que fue directito a su cara, haciéndolo caer.-

URIKO: Vamos levántate¡.- le gritaba y reclamaba.-

KNUCKLES: Que demonios te pasa…. Por que sigues insistiendo en pelear.- Decía mientras se levantaba.-

URIKO: comenzó de nuevo a atacar.-

KNCLES: ya artado ataco también logrando darle un golpe en un brazo…….

Una gota de sangre callo al piso, después dos y luego tres aquel fluido rojo provenían del brazo de URIKO.

URIKO.: Aaaaa¡.-Por aquel dolor callo hincada, mientras sostenía fuertemente su brazo herido.- Haaa……..- No podré…no podré derrotarlo en este estado .- pensaba muy preocupada y enfadada.-

KNUCKLES.- al notar esto se acerco a la chica para verificar que se encontrara bien, ya que recordó que AMY le había dicho que no peleara con ella puesto que estaba muy débil aun.- Te………..te encuentras bien?.- decía mientras que estaba apunto de tomarla del brazo para ver como estaba

URIKO le quito la mano violentamente y se volvió a poner en guardia.- No quiero tu ayuda…..hazte aun lado.- empajándolo y poniéndose nuevamente de pie.-

KNUX: GRRRRR Oye ya basta no quiero lastimarte.-

URIKO: Pues que lastima por que yo si quiero hacerte daño.- dijo amenazadora mientras de nuevo intentaba atacar al equidna.-

KNUCKLES: artado ataco por la actitud de la chica, de un golpe la tumbo.-

URIKO: al fin vencida ,agarraba fuertemente su brazo herido y haciendo gestos de que le dolía.- Huuuum¡.- ahora si parecía que ya no se pondría de pie.-

KNUCKLES: De nuevo intenta acercarse a URIKO.-

URIKO: No….te acerques mas¡.- decía débilmente, mientras se echaba hacia atrás.

KNUCKLES: Grrrrr que pasa con tigo? como quieres que te ayude si tu no me dejas?.-

URIKO: GRRRR yo no pedí tu ayuda, aléjate de mi.- decía tratándose de levantar, pero sin éxito.-

KNUCKLES: Donde estas SONIC, no puedo con esto solo , pensaba preocupado, al no poder tratar con la chica.-

URIKO: Ya de pie, pero tambaleando.- Ahora si veras…..- trato de mandar un ataque pero de nuevo callo.- Demonios.- decía muy molesta, mientras golpeaba al piso con su puño.- Por que ahora…….-

KNUCKLES: Se la quedo mirando, y le recordó a el mismo. El también se hubiera molestado, consigo mismo si estuviera débil y no pudiera vencer a su adversario. Apunto de mencionar algo, oye la voz de su salvador.-

SONIC: Con que aquí estabas…..- decía, mientras se acercaba a KNUX y a la chica.-

URIKO: Quien eres tu?.

SONIC: SONIC………SONIC THE HEDGEHOG………y el es KNUCKLES…..y antes de que te pongas a atacarnos, solo te digo que te queremos ayudar.- tratando de calmar a la chica, que parecía comenzar de nuevo a pelear.-

URIKO: Ayu….darme?.- dijo en seco

KNUCKLES: Es lo que he tratado de decirle, pero no entiende nada mas esta de agresiva, tratando de dique eliminarme.- intentando explicarse.-

SONIC: A pues que manera de, dar ayuda.- decía burlón.-

KNUCKLES: GRRRR no empieces de nuevo con tus tonterías, además yo no tuve la culpa, ella fue la que empezó.- señalando a la chica

SONIC: Aja, siempre dices eso con ROUGE.-

URIKO: Apenas si podía escuchar la tonta pelea de esos dos, incluso la vista comenzó a nublársele.- Ya no…..ya no puedo mas .- Estoy……..muy….cansada.- dijo mas débil, de hecho casi ni se oyó lo que dijo y comenzó a caer inconsciente.-

SONIC: Hmm?...mira lo que hiciste, por tu culpa de nuevo se quedo inconsciente.- señalando a la chica

KNUCKLES: Solo la vio de reojo.- Que quieres que haga, ella se lo busco.-

SONIC: Pues sea o no sea tu culpa, hay que llevarla con AMY, a ver si no se desmaya cuando vea su estado.- cargándola y acercándola a KNUCKLES.-

KNUCKLES: Que?.- pregunto al ver aquel acto y la cara de SONIC.-

SONIC: Tu la encontraste, y tu la dejaste así, te corresponde llevarla.-

KNUCKLES: Que…..que?.- sorprendido.- Ha no, yo no me la llevo, tu……tu eres el héroe te corresponde a ti.- echándose hacia atrás.-

SONIC: Que le tienes miedo?...- bromeo.-

KNUCKLES: GRRRRR sabes que no.- con una venita.-

SONIC: Ya esta toma.- y la pone en brazos de KNUX.- Veámonos.- volteándose para ya marcharse, mientras reía un poco por la cara de pena que KNUCKLES ponía.-

KNUCKLES: GRRRR ya te oí, deja de reírte.- camino delante de SONIC, mientras comenzó a ruborizarse un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que la gente, lo veía, mencionando también algo así como: "Ese es KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA?". "Acaso ya tendrá novia", "Ahora se toma el papel de príncipe", y cosas por el estilo, que hicieron que casi, casi corriera despavorido para salir de ahí.-

SONIC: Corrió junto con KNUCKLES, burlándose todavía de el, por lo nervioso y ruborizado que estaba.-

Y así se dirigieron a casa de AMY, que esperaba preocupada su regreso

Continuara……………………………….


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4:EL BUEN SHADOW **

SONIC y KNCUKLES ya estaban muy cerca de la casa de AMY. En el camino KNUX seguía discutiendo con SONIC, que a cada rato hacia bromitas sobre lo que paso con la chica.

KNUCKLES: Aaaah todo esto paso por que fue una terca…- Dijo defendiéndose ante los comentarios de SONIC

SONIC: Pues si es igual que tu, creo que por eso te gusta no?.- siguió bromeando con el equidna rojo.-

KNUCKLES: No podía evitar ruborizarse ante aquellos comentarios que decía SONIC, pero tampoco podía evitar molestarse.- GRRRR No seas tonto SONIC

SONIC: De acuerdo esta bien ya me calmo, pero es que eres tan ingenuo que siempre eres pillado hasta por cualquier insignificancia.- dijo haciéndose el chulo.-

KNUCKLES: GRRR me estas diciendo TONTO?.- frunció el seño.-

SONIC: Tómalo como quieras, hey mira ya casi llegamos.- señalando la casa de AMY que se podía ver ya a lo lejos.-

Mientras el erizo se adelantaba, KNUCKLES se quedaba atrás. Tenía cargando a URIKO de una manera tan delicada y tierna, cualquiera hubiera dicho que era su novia. Desde que comenzaron su camino a casa de AMY, KNUCKLES no podía evitar sentirse nervioso al tener aquella gatita en brazos y obviamente tan cerca de el, cuando no lo veían o se daba su oportunidad no podía evitar ver a la chica de reojo para ruborizarse después, era inevitable, era tan tierna cuando no estaba de agresiva, tan inofensiva y linda; aun que prácticamente, notar aquellas cualidades no era el objetivo de KNUCKLES, pero por ser chico era evidente que pudiese notarlo.

Ahora nuevamente la veía, pero ya no de reojo, ahora le miraba mas detalladamente, después parecía que la seguía observando, pero no, ahora se entraba en sus pensamientos, preguntándose por que la gatita quería eliminarlo con tanto enardecimiento. Reacciono cuando sintió la ligereza de algo que había caído en su guante, al agachar la cabeza para ver que había sido, se sorprendió al notar que una lagrima se deslizaba en su guante, volteo a ver a la chica nuevamente, y se quedo perplejo, al ver el rostro de la chica , empapado con unas cuantas lagrimas, recorriendo suavemente su rostro, mientras que al mismo tiempo decía algo tenuemente.- Pa…dre..-

KNUCKLES: Huuum?...- menciono extrañado, al no poder explicarse el por que de aquellas acciones que URIKO había hecho. Sintió algo de lastima, dirigió su mirada hacia donde la lagrima había caído y se quedo pesando Las razones que podrían causar, aquel lamento por parte de la chica.-

SONIC: se percato de la tardanza del equidna, y volteo sigilosamente para ver que era lo que lo hacia detenerse, se quedo sorprendido al notar que KNUCKLES estaba viendo a la chica con cierta ternura, quería decir algo así como: Y dices que no te gusta, o algo por el estilo para bromear con su amigo, pero pensó que no seria el momento.- Hey KNUCKLES date prisa, que ya es tarde.- decía volteándose, para ocultar la sonrisa picara que se le había escapado.-

KNUCKLES: Hmmm?.- reaccionando ante el llamado del erizo, y se exalto un poco por la preocupación de que SONIC lo hubiera visto mirando a la chica.- Si ya voy……es que me quede un poco flojo, con la batallita que me dio.-

SONIC: Aja……démonos prisa, que podrías batallar con tu corazón también.- De repente su tono cambio, a uno mas sereno, un tanto serio y amigable.-

KNUCKLES: Dio un pequeño brinco, con aquel comentario, se puso nervioso y de nuevo comenzó a sentir aquel calor en sus mejillas.-Tonterías.- decía adelantándose para ocultar aquel rubor combinado con su nerviosismo.-

SONIC: Se preguntaba si su amigo, al fin estaba dejando pasar a alguna chica en su corazón, aun que pensarlo era raro, ya que KNUX no es de ese tipo de chicos, que se deja enamorar fácilmente, y si, si, lo oculta lo mas posible que se podía (entre comillas en el caso de KNUX), y claro estaba con su relación con ROUGE, pero SONIC no podía sacar conclusiones, si era su amigo, pero no conocía mucho de el, nunca se había dado la oportunidad de pasar un rato con el, para platicar o convivir juntos, solo los dos como camaradas. Sin darse cuenta se quedo mirando un rato a KNUCKLES.-

KNUCKLES: Que?.- pregunto al sentirse incomodo por la mirada de SONIC.-

SONIC: Nada……es que me preguntaba si………- le corto en seco.- Hmmm, creo que no me incumbe, ya lo veré con el tiempo.- decía mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.-

KNUCKLES: Haaaa?.- no entendía lo que SONIC le decía.- De que hablas?.-

SONIC: Nada, nada, mira ya llegamos…iré a tocar.- y a la velocidad de la luz, llego hasta la puerta, de AMY.-

KNUCKLES: HMMM.- aun se preguntaba que cosa le quería decir SONIC.-

La puerta comenzó a abrirse y la eriza ROSA salio de golpe a abrazar a SONIC inmediatamente después de que lo vio.-

AMY: Que bueno que ya están aquí.- decía muy feliz.- Te extrañe mucho.-

SONIC: Tratando de apartar a AMY, que le daba un abrazo asesino.- AM…AMY……solo me fui una hora……no es para tanto…….- aun tratando de quitársela.-

AMY: Lo se pero para mi…fue una eternidad.- decía mientras apretaba con mas fuerza.-

SONIC: Al fin se le ocurrió como apartar a la eriza.- La…..chica…..trajimos a la chica.-

AMY: Reaccionando al fin.- Ha es cierto, donde esta?.- buscando.-

SONIC: La tiene KNUCKLES.- señalando al equidna, que ya se estaba acercando.-

AMY: KNUX.- grito sorprendida.- estas…cargando a esa tanta ternura….te ves tan lindo.- dijo emocionada.-

KNUCKLES: Ya ni se ruborizo, de tan artado que estaba de que dijeran cosas como esas.- Si ya…….bueno aquí esta y que donde la pongo?.- dijo desinteresado.-

AMY: Hmmm……hablas de ella como si fuera un objeto.- dijo inconforme.-

SONIC: Esta nervioso, jejejejeje. le da pena tener a una chica tan cerca de el jejejeje - otra comenzó el ataque de burlas.-

KNUCKLES: Con una venita.- GRRRR otra ves vas a empezar?.- ahora si se veía molesto, se acerco a SONIC con una cara bien MALA.-

SONIC: Ocultándose atrás de AMY: Bueno ya no te enojes.-

AMY: Ahora veía a la chica mas detalladamente.- Pero….que……que le paso, se supone que ya no tenia heridas.- dijo muy preocupada.-

SONIC: Aquí don simpatía, le dio una buena a la pobre.-

KNUCKLES: GRRRR ya te dije que yo no tuve la culpa…..ella empezó.- reclamaba.-

AMY: Haaaaa, eres incontrolable, por eso no tienes novia.- xD

KNUCKLES: Cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes.- Por que demonios hoy todos están molestándome con eso?.- grito desesperado.-

SONIC: Que querías tu actitud deja mucho que decir.- señalaba a KNUCKLES.-

AMY: Bueno después discuten eso, ahora llevémosla a una habitación, para que atienda esas heridas y para que tome un buen descanso.- ya entrando.-

Ya dentro KNUX recuesta a la chica en una cama y mientras la eriza rosa va por unas algunos medicamentos y SONIC por un poco de agua y una toalla para limpiar los golpes, KNUX solo se quedo a observar, de nuevo no pudo evitar voltear a mirarle, aquel miramiento era tan distinto, parecía que veía algo desconocido.- Eliminarme.- menciono en un resoplido, aun estaba confuso ¿Por qué la chica lo quería eliminar, ¿Qué tenia en contra de el, ¿De donde conoce a KNUCKLES, eran tantas preguntas que se tenían que resolver, pero por ahora tenia que dejar descansar a la chica y las cuestiones vendrían después.-

Ahora su mirada se dirigió rápidamente a otro lado, una gota de sangre que se deslizaba por su brazo llamo su atención, recordó aquel golpe que le dio causando aquel daño. Miro su chaleco y se dio cuenta que estaba un poco manchado de sangre, seguro fue cuando la cargo, pero tamben era signo que ya tenia rato sangrando, sintió algo de culpa por haberla lastimado de ese modo, así que sintió la necesidad de tener que parar aquel fluido, busco unas vendas, en los cajones de una mesita que estaba cerca, después se fue al pequeño armario, pero al no encontró nada, volvió a ver a la chica algo preocupado después con la mirada siguió una gota de sangre que se deslizaba por su brazo. Se quedo pensando un rato, parecía que de verdad le molestaba saber que lastimo a una "chica" de esa manera. Dirigió su mano hasta su brazo y KNUCKLES se quito una cinta que tenia amarrada, después de hacer esto, se acerco a URIKO, se hinco y comenzó a colocar la cinta cuidadosamente en el brazo lastimado de la chica

URIKO: sintió como alguien estaba poniéndole algo en su brazo, apreció la delicadeza con la que le colocaban eso y cierta calidez, pero no tenia fuerzas para abrir los ojos

KNUCKLES: sin querer la lastimo un poco., cuando daba el ultimo nudo.-

URIKO: hmmmm.- solo puso un gesto adolorido.-

KUNCKLES: Lo siento……- dijo con palabras entre cortadas, al fin se puso de pie y con esto termino de curarle el brazo. Pero el no se había dado cuenta de que dos personitas lo observaban y se sorprendieron por esa actitud tan delicada y buena

SONIC: susurra a AMY.- Lo veo y lo creo………ja lo sabia hay algo entre el y esa chica.- dijo en un tono de "gane".-

AMY: igual de sorprendida.- WOW, después de todo si tiene su lado delicado.-

SONIC: Ja ya vimos que no es tan "cabezota".-

AMY: Esperemos que algún día encuentre alguien a quien si pueda corresponderle sus sentimiento.- menciono muy tierna, sin querer volteo a ver a SONIC.-

SONIC: Se quedo callado ante aquel comentario, y también sin saber por que volteo a ver a AMY, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con los grandes ojos verdes de la chica rosa.-

Ambos estuvieron así por lo menos por 10 segundos, acto seguido a que los dos se ruborizaran sin saber la razón

AMY: Voy a ver a la chica, aun hay heridas que curar.- trato de explicarse. Con las mejillas aun rojas, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba KNUX y en la corta distancia se preguntaba por que en aquel corto momento que miro fijamente a SONIC se había sentido tan nerviosa, tal vez fue la manera en que SONIC la había mirado, aquel rubor solo demostró y comprobó una vez mas que: AMY de verdad estaba enamorada de su querido SONIC THE HEDGEHOG.-

SONIC que también seguía preguntándose el por que de su nerviosismo en aquel momento, decidió desaparecer un rato de esa habitación para dirigirse a la ventana que se encontraba en la salita de AMY. Nunca se había sentido así cuando estaba cerca de AMY, la mayoría de veces solo se sentía acosado y una que otra vez sintió alegría de estar al lado de la eriza rosa, la estimaba y quería, pero nunca se había preguntado si la quería de verdad o solo por amistad, pero ese tipo de temas siempre los dejaba como secundarios no quería comprometerse a nada, quería seguir siendo libre, por eso es que no se había tomado la libertad de adentrarse mucho en sus sentimiento, pero lo que había pasado hace unos momentos lo dejo haciéndose muchas preguntas así mismo.-

AMY: Ya con KNUCKLES.- como esta?.- pregunto mientras observaba.-

KNUCKLES: No se……- dijo un poco desinteresado.-

AMY: Lo miro desanimada.- que repentino cambio de actitud, primero se muestra tierno y amable y ahora regresa a ser el desinteresado y enojon KNUCKLES.- Oye…….- decía mientras ponía una sonrisa maliciosa.-

KNUCKLES: Que?.- con el mismo tono.-

AMY: No es esa cinta tuya?.- señalándola.-

KNUCKLES: Huuu¡¡¡¡¡.- se puso bien nervioso, y recordó que no había pensado en eso de que, "que dirían sus queridos amigo al ver que aquella cinta puesta en el la chica.- Heee…….bueno……..es que…………no encontré ningún vendaje y………hmmm… tus sabanas se mocharían….y pues em…..- nada mas hablaba casi, casi por impulso.-

AMY: No importa la razón, fue lindo de tu parte.- le dijo muy amigable.-

KNUCKLES: Heee……no seas tonta.- Dijo sonrojándose un poco.-

AMY: Es linda no?.- pregunto

KNUCKLES: Mas ataque de nerviosismo, de nuevo (PUF va a romper su record xD) por el comentario-.- Que dices?...por que me lo preguntas, sabes que no me interesa.- decia tratando de ponerse rudo, para ocultar aquella alteración.-

AMY: Yo solo decía, bueno pues gracias por traerla, ahora me encargare de curar esas heridas, te pasaste KNUX, claramente te dije que estaba débil todavía.- le hacia una especie de reproche cambiando ya su tono alegre a uno molesto.-

KNUCKLES: Ya les dije que no fue mi culpa, deja de molestarme con eso.- frunció el seño.- Ella se lo busco y punto.- a pero que caballero no?.-

AMY: Por eso no tienes novia.- mocionó como si ella ya estuviera lo suficientemente vividita como para saber de estas cosa.-

KNUCKLES: La expresión que tenia, llego al punto máximo de la desesperación, ya no era nerviosismo si no enojo.- GRRRR ya dejen de molestarme con eso.- grito.-

AMY: Con cara de "Que le pico?".- Tranquilízate, no tienes que ponerte así.-

KNUCKLES: Aun con la misma expresión, sin querer vio el reloj que había en la pared, notando que ya era demasiado tarde y que necesitaba regresar a su Isla, ya que segurito podría encontrarse con la chica murciélago, aprovechándose de su ausencia.- Ya me tengo que ir, después nos vemos.- decía sin mirar a la eriza y saliendo ya de la habitación.-

AMY: La chica si que fue una bendición, jejejeje.- dijo muy picaresca.-

KNUCKLES: He?.- girándose a AMY, al no entender a lo que se refería.-

AMY: Nada, nada anda es tarde y tu esmeralda esta sola.- decía poniendo los brazos hacia atrás como si quisiese esconder algo.-

KNUCKLES: No muy satisfecho, opto por no prestar atención a eso y se marcho

Que tiene todo el mundo, por que insisten en que debo tener compañía, "una novia", por que se han metido en la cabeza, que mi actitud no es adecuada para atraer a alguna chica, como si me importara, no puedo pensar en eso, para lo único que estoy es para cuidar La MASTER EMERALD, y nada mas.

ROUGE ya tenia rato, que había llegado a su departamento, tan pronto como entro, se quito las botas y se echo al sillón, tenia como 10 minutos desde que se quedo así, pensativa e ida, sin darse cuenta que alguien le había hecho una visita.- Con que andas de perezosa.- se escucho una vos muy familiar y gruesa.- La chica al sorprenderse por aquella voz, se levanto tan rapado que sin darse cuenta pateo un florero que estaba sobre la mesa que se encontraba frente al sillón donde ella estaba.-

SAHDOW: Tranquila.- dijo muy sereno el erizo negro, ya con el florero en la mano.-

ROUGE: SHA……SHADOW?.- aquella presencia le extraño mucho.-

SHADOW: No, el portero.- dijo en un tono, de "tonta".-

ROUGE: Si eres SHADOW, mal humorado como siempre.- decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Y que te trae por aquí?.-

SHADOW: se escucho un ligero Hm.-

ROUGE: Se quedo viendo fijamente al erizo, al no oír una respuesta.- Que al fin decidiste, vivir aquí y te da pena decírmelo?.- Se burlo

SHADOW: Puso una expresión, graciosa ya que ROUGE no acertó.- No, no vine por eso, solo quería pedirte un favor.- decía mientras se sentaba junto a ROUGE, pero a determinada distancia.-

ROUGE: Que?.- insistía en oír la respuesta, solo quería que SHADOW fuera al grano

SHADOW: Necesito información sobre algo.- menciono en seco.-

ROUGE: Ha como no me lo imagine, y pensaba que era visita de cortesía.- decía con un tono desanimado, pero con una sonrisa dibujada.-

SHADOW: Toma esta visita como quieras.- aun con el mismo tono serio.-

ROUGE: Que clase de información.- dijo ya poniéndose seria.-

SHADOW: Una nave, hace poco llego una nave.-

ROUGE: Una nave?.- aquello le extraño demasiado.- Hmmm, no, no he sabido nada de una nave, eso quiere decir, que nadie la vio.- trataba de resolver aquel asunto.- Pero aun así puedo investigar sobre ello, solo dime por donde la viste y yo me encargo de lo de mas.-

SHADOW: Hmm, no esta bien, pensé que tal ves sabrías algo, ya que trabajas para el gobierno, pero como no sabes nada mejor yo me encargo.-

ROUGE: Como quieras, que extraño, una nave?...aun así tendré que averiguar eso, no podemos fiarnos de nada, y bueno eso es todo?.-

SHADOW: Se estiro un poco y después dejo que su cuerpo se soltara, poniéndose en una posición perezosa. No tomo mucha importancia a la pregunta de ROUGE y se quedo callado un rato.-

ROUGE: Se le quedo mirando, preguntándose como abría estado todo este tiempo, tenia mucho que no le veía, con eso de que se había tomado muy enserio el papel de protector de la Tierra al igual que SONIC andaba de un lugar para otro, pero a comparación de SONIC, SHADOW si tenia un objetivo para cada viaje que hacia asegurándose que la gran bola azul no sufriese ningún daño, para cumplir el sueños de su querida MARIA " Un mundo de PAZ".- Y como has estado?.- dijo cambiando el tema.-

SHADOW: No me quejo.- decía mientras veía todo a su alrededor.- Nueva decoración?.- pregunto al notar que el lugar había cambiado.-

ROUGE: No, la verdad es que no tengo tiempo para eso, seguro se te hace diferente por el tiempo en que no te dabas una vuelta por aquí.-

SHADOW.- Solo dijo un simple Ha. Y siguió observando, y así era se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había nada nuevo, todo era igual solo que a el se le había olvidado un poco, por el tiempo. A de mas de que solo había estado muy pocas veces en ese lugar, pudo haberse quedado a vivir ahí, ya que como buena amiga ROUGE le había hecho esa propuesta, al ver que no tenia nada ni a nadie, pero el no acepto, prefirió vagar por el mundo haciéndose la idea de que era para cumplir el sueño de MARIA, pero en realidad aquel resentimiento siempre se poseía de el, apartándolo de la sociedad y de los que se consideraban sus amigos, para después hundirse en sus amargos recuerdos.- Como están las cosas por aquí.- al fin dijo algo.-

ROUGE: Hmmm.- dijo en tono desalentado.- Llevo dos años que no veo a los de mas, todos nos tomamos un tiempo para realizar nuestras vidas, pero AMY la santa del grupo.- se escucho una risita por parte de SHADOW al escuchar aquello que ROUGE dijo sobre la eriza rosa, ya que el pensaba lo mismo de ella.- nos quiso volver a reunir, y hace poco hubo una reunión.- lo ultimo que menciono, la hizo agacharse un poco, al recordar que el encuentro entre ella y el equidna no fue un tanto agradable.-

SHADOW: Noto aquel desanimo de la chica, y se asomo a verla.- Y por eso te pones así?.- extrañándose por la actitud de la chica.-

ROUGE: He, bueno estuvo bien la reunión, todos fueron.- trato de seguir contándole a su amigo lo que había pasado, pero el solo pensar que ella y el equidna no había tenido grandes logros en su relación la hacia sentirse un poco deprimida.- AMY quería que también tu fuera, pero Hemmm un poco imposible mandarte la invitación.- trato de bromear para olvidar aquel resentimiento.-

SHADOW: De todas formas no hubiera ido.- dijo mientras se levantaba, para dirigirse a un librero y curiosear un poco.- No me gusta mucho la gente, lo sabes.-

ROUGE: Ja mas que nadie.- parecía que ya regresaba a su estado normal.-

SHADOW: Siguió hurgando en aquel enorme estandarte lleno de libros, todos parecía nuevos, si ni siquiera tener una hojeada, se giro a ver uno rosa, no era un libro, mas bien una agenda del tamaño de un libro, pero algo sobresalía de entre sus paginas. SHADOW lo saco, sin que le importase mucho que la chica lo viera, de todas formas había notado lo aburrida que ya estaba y por lo tanto se había puesto a papa lotear no prestándole atención a lo que hacia su amigo erizo.- SHADOW abrió la agenda abriendo la parte donde se encofraba "eso" que sobresalía. Era una foto, estaba volteada al revés, así que solo se podía ver la parte blanca, le desintereso saber de quien era, tal ves después vería quien estaba en la imagen, ahora lo que llamo su atención fueron las cosas que estaban anotadas en la agenda; números telefónicos y direcciones de gente que no conocía, en la otra hoja los nombre , el teléfono y la dirección de todos: SONIC, AMY, CREAM y el de los CHAOTIX, al fin decidió ver la foto y para su sorpresa era KNUCKLES, la foto era graciosa, como si el equidna no quisiera que se la sacasen, así que tenia una expresión muy divertida, aun que a SAHDOW no parecía divertirle por lo desinteresado que estaba, puedo una expresión un tanto pensativa, se giro a ver a ROUGE que seguía pajareando, viendo de un lado a otro, sin darse cuenta que el erizo negro la veía. Después sintió un pequeño bulto en la parte trasera de la agenda, busco aquel bulto y cuando lo encontró de nuevo se llevo una sorpresa, era una especie de mini radar, de color rojo, en el centro una pequeñísima pantallita, que tenia un punto verde, como una luz parpadeante, y en mini letras señalaban la palabra KNUX. Un sonido salio de aquel mini radar, lo cual hizo que SHADOW soltara la agenda y ROUGE al fin mostró atención.-

ROUGE: Hmmm?...- Se levanto y dirigió hasta SHADOW.- Que haces?.-

SHADOW: Levanto la agenda.- Se callo esto.- mostrándoosle a ROUGE.-

ROUGE: Se noto algo nerviosa y por ello la arrebato de las manos del chico.- Mi agenda.- dijo un poco jadeante.-

SHADOW: Se la quedo viendo fijamente, al notar como la chica se aferraba a aquel cuaderno.- También se callo esto.- mostrándole la foto y el mini radar.-

ROUGE: Se puso mas nerviosa, y también los arrebato.- Estabas esculcando en mis cosas?.- dijo algo molesta.-

SHADOW: Y te dije que se cayeron.- Mintió.- Veo que aun no cambian muchas cosas.- Le dijo con un tono muy tranquilo.-

ROUGE: Se quedo callada, mientras giraba la foto para verla, cuando la miro y al ver a su querido EQUIDNA, parecía que un brillo en sus ojos la iluminaba.-

SHADOW: Aun quieres algo con el EQUIDNA verdad?.- le dijo con el mismo tono.-

ROUGE: JA, Cualquiera puede tener fotos de sus amigos no, además esta foto tiene como dos años.- decía tratando de justificarse, mientras seguía viendo la foto.-

SHADOW: Y cualquiera puede tener radares para localizar a sus amigos?.- se cruzaba de brazos.-

ROUGE: Con cara de "ya me descubrió".- Esta bien, de acuerdo, el radar es para ver la ubicación de KNUCKLES y esta foto la tengo guardada desde hace 3 años.- se giro un poco, ya que aquella confesión hizo que las mejillas se le pusieran rojas.- Deja de molestarme con eso.-

SHADOW: Haaaaaa.- dio un ligero suspiro. Se acerco a su amiga.- Ya no lo puedes sacar verdad?.- dijo tratando de buscar la mirada de la chica.-

ROUGE: Aun medio volteada solo dio un "no" con la cabeza.- Estoy confundida.- casi no se escucho lo que menciono y al terminar se sentó de nuevo.- NO se que me pasa.-

SHADOW: Se sentó junto ROUGE.- No crees que esta mas que claro?.-

ROUGE: Tal vez para ti, pero para mi es, de alguna manera……….por alguna razón me es difícil comprenderlo, pensaba que solo jugaba con el, pero……pero…..haaaa.- suspiro ya hartada, de no entenderse a si misma.- ya no se que hacer, todo el tiempo esta en mi mente, y a veces ya ni siquiera aguanto estar tan lejos, es por eso que hice lo del radar, solo para asegurarme que siguiera ahí, donde siempre lo busco, siempre pendiente y vigilante en ANGEL ISLAND.-

SHADOW: Acaricio la cabeza de la chica, como si fuese una niña.- No te preocupes, todo esta bien, solo necesitas darte tu tiempo para comprender tus sentimientos y para comprender los del equidna.- aquella actitud desinteresada había cambiado, por una mas tierna y serena.- Recuerda que el amor lleva a caminos extraños.- dijo por ultimo, dándole un golpecito en la cabeza en son de "niña buena".- Es por eso que siempre hay que estar al pendiente de ello, no sufrir consecuencias de mal entendidos, pero a mi parecer USTEDES DOS YA TIENEN TODO CLARO, solo es cuestión de que lo acepten.- decía ya desde la puerta de la entrada, sosteniendo su esmeralda caos.- Me tengo que ir, después me doy mi vuelta de nuevo por aquí, a veces hace falta un vividito como yo, nos vemos ROUGE.- antes de irse escucho que la chica lo llamo.-

ROUGE: SHADOW.- y se voltea a ver al erizo con una mirada muy tierna.- GRACIA.-

SHADOW: Con una expresión que demostraba su "de nada", al fin se marcho.-

ROUGE: Ya sola se hablo a si misma.- Mas que vividito, tu ya conoces sobre esto.- dijo mientras volvía a tomo el radar para colocarlo de nuevo en la agenda y la foto la tomo solo con los dedos rozándola con sus mejillas y mostrando un cierto cariño hacia aquella imagen.- Espero que algún día nos entendamos uno al otro y a nosotros mismo mi querido KNUKLES.-

La tarde se había terminado, ahora el cielo estaba en un color negro, que hacia distinguir la estela que dejaba el erizo negro en el cielo. Mientras ROUGE seguía aferrada a aquella imagen deseando que pudiese cobrar vida.

Continuara…………………..


	5. Chapter 5

Si ya…………después de tanto tiempo al fin me aparezco por aquí xD……..es que tuve algunos problemas. Pero ya están resueltos y pronto tendré el sig. Cap.

Gracias por ser pacientes ññ y espero que sigan leyendo mi fic

**UNA TARDE AGITADA**

Dos largos días ya habían pasado y la gatita aun no despertaba, lo cual comenzaba a preocupar a AMY

AMY: Que pasa?.- decía en un tono inquieto, mientras le colocaba una toallita húmeda en la frente.- Espero que todo este bien, estoy muy preocupada.- Se quedo mirando a la chica un rato, preguntándose que es lo que la hacia actuar tan agresivamente ante KNUCKLES.- Ojala todo se arregle.- menciono finalmente, para salir ya de la habitación.-

SONIC: Que tal……como sigue?.- pregunto muy perezoso, mientras ya se levantaba de su lugar.-

AMY: Negó cabizbaja.- Aun nada, comienzo a preocuparme.-

SONIC: Hey tranquila, todo esta bien, que es tener un rato de flojera.- trato de darle ánimos a AMY con sus comentarios.-

AMY: Eso solo tú lo haces.- ya recuperando un poco de ánimo, bromeo.-

SONIC: Alzo una ceja.- Me conoces algo?.- dijo muy juguetón.-

AMY: Sonrió, en signo de que ya estaba mejor. Eso era, SONIC siempre la hacia sentir bien, por eso lo quería tanto, siempre regresándole los ánimos, para seguir adelante.-

SONIC: Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir.-

AMY: Cosas que hacer?.- parecía estar burlándose.-

SONIC: Oye un héroe, siempre tiene cosas que hacer, responsabilidades, tareas, compromisos, autógrafos que dar, gente que salvar, haaaa.- suspiro.- Si cosas que hacer.

AMY: Bueno, señor "héroe" pues no lo detengo mas, vaya a hacer su "trabajo", si es que a eso se le llama trabajo.-

SONIC: Que chistosa, bueno pues nos vemos después.- ya abriendo la puerta para marcharse.- tal ves me de mi vuelta por aquí mas tarde, últimamente estar en la ciudad me pone de nervios, así que espero ser bienvenido.- sonrió haciéndose el chulo

AMY: Y dices que no eres gorrón, jajajajaa es broma.- se explico al ver la cara que había puesto el erizo por el comentario.- claro que si, ya sabes que siempre serás bienvenido aquí, que no es lógico AMY, SONIC, pareja perfecta.- parecía volver a su fantasía de: SONIC AND AMY FOREVER

SONIC: Con una gotita.- He…bueno….pues a lo mejor y no me da tiempo venir.- decía mientras ya daba un paso hacia atrás, al ver que AMY se acercaba, con aquella expresión de "quiero darte un abrazo mortal".-

AMY: Se detuvo y puso morros, por lo que SONIC estaba haciendo.- SONIC THE HEDGEHOG.- reclamo

SONIC: Hay mira la hora que es, ya me voy……ADIOS.- y como rayo huyo de la situación, dejando solo una estela azul.-

AMY: Hmmmm.- poniendo una expresión de enojo.- Nunca me corresponde.- decepcionada, entro nuevamente a la casa.- Haaaaaa.- suspiro ya fastidiada, después vio el reloj y se le noto aun mas el desgane.-Llegare tarde………..de nuevo.- callo de rodillas, casi, queriendo llorar por su desafortunada situación.-

Se alisto lo mas rápido que pudo, aun que prácticamente no fue mucho lo que hizo, mas que ponerse el uniforme del trabajo y empacar algunas cosas en su bolso.- Espero que se encuentre bien, mientras me ausento…..- ya cerca de la puerta, dudo en salir y se detuvo para ver el pasillo que se dirigía hasta la habitación de URIKO.- No….no puedo dejarla sola, así nada mas, que tal si despierta y de nuevo quiere ir a buscar a KUX………hmmm si tan solo no hubiera huido, SONIC podía haberse quedado a cuidarla, que hago, que hago.- miro en dirección hacia el teléfono.- Tal ves CREAM, pueda ayudarme, hay no, olvide que esta en un viaje con su mamá y CHAO.- siguió pensando, lo mas rápido que podía, ya que se le hacia tarde para ir a su trabajo.- Haaaaaa.- desanimada suspiro al ver su ultimo recurso.- No se si sea buena idea pero……….- tomo el teléfono, y ya comenzaba a marcar.- que otra me queda.- el teléfono ya estaba llamando.- Heee…..hola….- se le notaba la tediocidad.- Si, si ya me se eso de memoria, que no tienen otro tipo de entrada?.- de verdad no le agradaba nada la situación.- Si soy AMY, solo quería pedirles un favor, no, no es un caso, solo es un favor. Solo quiero que cuiden a alguien…. hmmm si como no, como si de verdad tuvieran mucho que hacer, ho vamos de verdad se los agradecería.- en un "piensa rápido" se le ocurrió algo.- Velo de esta manera, tendrán comida gratis.- aquel énfasis que le dio a lo de "comida gratis", por la expresión que puso, parecía dar resultado.- Genial pues entonces, les dejo la llave de la casa en la macetita de la entrada, jejeje confió en ustedes no te preocupes, bueno pues muchas gracias ya me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde y si no llego en diez minuto tendré serios problemas, BYE y mil gracias.- al fin colgó.- Jejejejeje o vamos, esta en buenas manos, se que no abra ninguna catástrofe.- le corto a sus palabras-……………espero.- se colgó su bolso y se marcho.-

Un rato mas tarde la casa se encontraba en silencio absoluto, URIKO seguía en su profundo sueño. Pero aquel silencio se rompió cuando se escucho llegar a alguien.

VECTOR: Donde dijo que estaría la llave?.- se rascaba la cabeza, tratando de recordar.- Ha si….- y efectivamente se dirigió hacia donde la eriza le había dicho que se quedaría.- Aja aquí estas.- después de mirarla, abrió la puerta.-

CHARMY: Haaaaa.- inhalo profundamente.- aquí si que se nota lo que es limpieza.-

ESPIO: Es la casa de una chica que no vive con dos cabeza de chorlito...que esperabas.-

CHARMY: Ña, ña, ña tu no te quedas atrás.- después volteo a todos lados al no ver a su amigo cocodrilo.- Y a donde se metió VECTOR?.-

ESPIO: Seguro ya se fue a la cocina.-

VECTOR: Con la boca llena de comida, y aparte con unos cuantos platos llenos de todo tipo de alimentos.- Mmmmm shi que vafio la penha venirsh.- tenía la boca llena

ESPIO: Ha que desagradable eres…… mastica primero la comida antes de hablar.-

CHARMY: Hey, no te acabes todo, yo también quiero un poco.- le reclamo a VECTOR

VECTOR: Al fin pasándose el semejante bocado.- Esto es mió, pero si quieres algo hay mucho que escoger en la nevera de la chiquilla.-

ESPIO: Puso una cara de insatisfacción, haciéndose el maduro.-

CHARMY: Ya en la cocina.- Hay, pero que hermoso es ver una nevera repleta de comida.- decía poniendo una cara muy gloriosa.-

ESPIO: Oigan…..que no se suponía que teníamos que venir a cuidar a alguien?.-

VECTOR: A si, hmmm bueno uno puede cumplir un favor mientras come.-

CHARMY: Pasándose un bocado de pastel.- Donde esta?.-

VECTOR: Veamos, pasando el pasillo y ultima habitación.-

ESPIO: Se adelanto hasta la habitación y al entrar se llevo una gran sorpresa: Heeeeee?...vamos a cuidar a la novia de ese tarado?.-

VECTOR: Que?.- se acerco para ver a que se refería ESPIO.-

CHARMY: Hey es la chica linda del otro día.-

Los tres se acercaron mas para analizar la situación

VECTOR: Hmmmm y donde estará el chico rojo?... que no se supone que el es el que debería estar cuidando a su novia?.-

CHARMY: Y que me dices de la chica murciélago?.-

VECTOR: Ho si, es cierto, hmmm este KNUCKLES si que nos salio galán, pero.- puso una pose como de "soy lo máximo".- No hay nadie tan galán como yo.-

ESPIO: Con una mega gotita.-

CHARMY: Orinándose de la risa.- Jajajajaja que buen chiste jajajajaja.-

ESPIO: Por favor, hoy no quiero escuchar tonterías.- se hizo el chistoso.-

VECTOR: Muy gracioso.- Apunto de querer ahorcar al camaleón.-

CHARMY: Hey miren, se esta moviendo la chica, seguro la despertaron por el escándalo que estaban haciendo.-

VECTOR: Pero si tu eres el que casi se muere de la risa.-

ESPIO: Shshshshshsh.- trato de callarlos.- Parece que ya esta abriendo los ojos.-

URIKO: Ciertamente ya comenzaba a despertar.- Hmmm……- se retorció un poco.- al tener abiertos los ojos casi por completo, empezaba a visualizar tres figuras que se le hicieron desconocidas y borrosas aun.- Quien…….quienes son?.-

CHARMY: KOOOMBAAAAWAAAAA (Buenas tardes).- grito escandalosamente.-

URIKO: Del susto, se despertó tan rápido e impulsivamente que se cayó de la cama.-

ESPIO: Bien hecho, chico listo, ahora de seguro tendrá jaqueca.-

CHARMY: Que?...pensé que habría que saludar, para ser educados?.-

VECTOR: Heee?.- se sorprendió al agacharse y no ver a la chica.- Donde esta?.-

ESPIO: Como te pasaste a ese lado tan rápido?.- se giro hacia su lado contrario.-

URIKO: Quienes son ustedes?.- su tono era un tanto amenazante.-

VECTOR: He,….por que la agresión, tranquila, heee CHARMY no quería asustarte.-

CHARMY: Lo siento jejejeje pensé que seria buena lo del saludo.-

URIKO: Quienes son?.- pregunto en el mismo tono una vez mas.-

ESPIO: Y para que quieres saber?.- le dio mas vuelta al asunto.-

URIKO: Intrusos, solo son intrusos.- se acerco hoscamente.-

VECTOR: Tratando de calmar a la chica.- Heeee….tranquila no te pongas así, somos amigos de KNUCKLES y de AMY………vamos no hay por que.- pero antes de terminar de hablar la chica ya estaba mandando ataques a VECTOR.-

URIKO: No sabes……….- dando golpes muy certeros.- que es de mala educación y una falta de respeto……- agarro a VECTOR de los brazos poniéndolos hacia atrás.- entrar a las casas de otras personas.- terminando la frase, dejando frito a VECTOR.-

CHARMY: Heey, por que tanta agresividad.-

URIKO: Faltan dos.- ahora se acerco a CHARMY.-

ESPIO: Se interpuso.-

URIKO: Ha quieres que te acabe primero.- se puso en posición de combate y ataco.-

ESPIO: Difícilmente pudo para el golpe.- Huuu.-

URIKO: Un…….ninja…..- se aparto de el camaleón.- Que interesante.-

VECTOR: Ya levantándose.- WOW, WOW hey no queremos lastimarte.- Intentando calmar a la agresiva chica.-

CHARMY: A pesar de la situación no pudo evitar burlarse.- Heee VECTOR te acaba de vencer en 3 movimientos.-

VECTOR: Con una venita, ya que pues, se supone que CHARMY tenia que apoyarlo y no ponerlo en ridículo.- CHARMY ya cállate.-

URIKO: Hmmm?.- se le hizo rara esa actitud, ya que pensaba que aquellos sujetos eran bandidos, pero parecían ser tipos comunes y corrientes.- De veras son ladrones?

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

VECTOR: Levantándose ya de la caída.- GRRRR Como que ladrones?

ESPIO: No somos ladrones……somos detectives.-

URIKO: Y por que están aquí?.- aun seguía alerta para actuar si figuraba algún ataque por parte de los extraños sujetos.-

VECTOR: Bueno la chica que te cuida, nos pidió que viniéramos a vigilarte por que ella tenia que salir y no había nadie quien se encargara de ti.-

URIKO: Recordó rápidamente a la eriza rosa.- AMY?...-

VECTIR: Aja, aja.- se veía contento, ya que parecía que la gatita ya comenzaba a razonar.- Si AMY ROSE……..

Todos se quedaron en silencio, al escuchar que alguien había llegado

ESPIO: Es muy temprano para que la eriza haya regresado ya.-

Todos, se dirigieron hacia la entrada para ver de quien se trataba

VECTOR: KNUCKLES?.- Si que fue una gran sorpresa.-

KNUCKLES: Hee?...y ustedes que hacen aquí?.-

CHARMY: Tu novia si que es ruda.-

KNUCKLES: No sabia de que hablaban pero el solo hecho de escuchar la palabra "NOVIA" lo molesto.- GRRRRRR De que demonios hablan?.-

ESPIO: De eso.- señalo el lugar donde se encontraba la chica.-

KNUCKLES: Camino un poco para ver que era lo que señalaba el camaleón.- HIIEEEEE?¡¡¡¡¡¡.- Se altero, al ver a URIKO

URIKO: Lo miro, nuevamente rabiada, pero no hizo algún signo de ataque.-

VECTOR: Heeee?.- Que pasa…..?' .- se sorprendió al ver aquella actitud de ambos, puesto que pensaba que eran conocidos, amigos, compañeros..algo así.-

URIKO: Por que estas aquí?.- se mostró desafiante.-

KNUCKLES: No contesto, pero le regreso la mirada retadora.-

Los CHAOTIX, se encontraban confusos, al presenciar aquella tensión que se sentía entre KNUCKLES y URIKO

KNUCKLES: Veo que ya te recuperaste……..espero que eso te haya dejado una lección.- se hizo el rudo

URIKO: Frunció el seño.- Sabes que estaba débil, "EQUIDNA COBARDE".-

KNUCKLES: GRRRRRRR, Pues débil o no te hubiera vencido de todas formas.-

URIKO: Quieres comprobarlo?.- ahora la cosa se ponía mas seria.-

KNUCKLES: Ja….- Se señalo, para mostrarse poderoso.- cuando quieras.-

ESPIO: No deberíamos detener esto?.-

CHARMY: Se supone que teníamos que cuidar a la chica o no?.-

VECTOR: No nos incumbe, pero la chiquilla rosa nos pidió ese favor y además ya nos acabamos su comida….- reflexiono un momento.- creo que si nos corresponde cumplir con lo prometido.-

ESPIO: Como que nos acabamos la comida?.- aclaro.-

VECTOR: Jejejeje, detengamos la pelea, no es momento de discutir sobre la comida.-

CHARMY: Yo te sigo.- huyo prácticamente de la justificación que quería hacer ESPIO.- Jejejejejeje .-

ESPIO: Par de glotones, tarados.- Y siguió a sus compañeros.-

VECTOR se puso en frente de la chica, para detenerla

URIKO: tuvo que alzar la mirada, para ver que se proponía el enorme cocodrilo.- Que…..que quieres?.-

VECTOR: No debería meterme, por que a fin de cuentas, me gustaría ver al chico rojo derrotado por una chica….pero.- la tomo de los brazos, levantándola un poco.- La chiquilla ROSE confía en que cuando llegue te encontrara entera.-

URIKO: Pataleando, y quejándose por lo ocurrido.- Hey, pero…..que…….bájame, bájame……maldición, quieres que también te de una paliza.-

VECTOR: Solo ponía una cara graciosa, cada vez que URIKO lograba darle una patada en la cara o en algún otro lado.-

CHARMY: Lo ayudamos?.- le pregunto a ESPIO

ESPIO: Naaaah, el puede solo……aun que.- se giro a KNUCKLES, que tenia un gesto muy sorpresivo por lo que estaba pasando.- Por que no ayudas a VECTOR a calmar a tu "novia".- sonó gracioso.-

KNUCKLES: Cerro los ojos y apretó los puños.- No es mi novia, maldita sea.-

VECTOR: Batallando con la gatita aun, ya hasta chipotes se le notaban.- Oigan, bola de idiotas, dejen de hablar y vengan a ayudarme.-

ESPIO: Se acerco y trato de controlar sus múltiples patadas, pero también salio golpeado.- Hay, pero…..que……- seguía intentando ayudar.-

URIKO: Ya suéltenme….- seguía reclamando.- Que quieren de mi…….-

ESPIO: Solo queremos que…….- aun tratando de esquivar algunos ataques.- te tranquilices un poco GRRRRR.-

CHARMY: Ya se.- exclamo, contento.- Jejejeje, aun que se que no les va a gustar, pero ya se como calmarla.-

URIKO: Heee?.-

VECTOR y ESPIO: Pues date prisa.- le gritaron por la desesperación.-

CHARMY: De la nada saco una botella, y en forma de spray la rosea en el rostro de URIKO.- Cof…cof…cof.- aquello le molestaba.- que demonios crees que haces.-

KNUCKLES: Sintió que debería actuar, ya que aquel spray no le daba buena pinta.- Oye idiota que crees, que haces?...acaso la quieres envenenar.- se acerco al chico BEE y le arrebato la botella.-

URIKO: Idiotas, que me hicieron.- hablaba difícilmente y parecía que sus ojos querían cerrarse.- los voy a…..- antes de acabar de hablar, se quedo dormida.-

CHARMY: No seas tonto, somos detectives no asesinos, solo es somnífero.-

VECTOR y ESPIO: Con unos ojotes y una cara de sorpresa.- Y por que andas cargando eso?.-

CHARMY: Haaaa…..jejejeje solo por si acaso…..he tranquilos vean que si funciono.-

KNUCKLE: Mas te vale que si sea un somnífero por que si no……- se detuvo en seco, al razonar, y preguntarse por que estaba diciendo eso.-

CHARMY: Jejejeje ya, ya tu novia estará bien.- dijo en un tono simpático.-

KNUCKLES: Apunto de estallar.- GRRRRRR.- se calmo al recordar que tenia que preguntarles algo.- Y que demonios hacen aquí?...-

VECTOR: Hoy que tienen todos?...que están muy belicosos.- Se lamento

ESPIO: Tu amiga eriza, nos pidió que viniéramos a cuidar a la chica rebelde, por que ella tenia que salir a trabajar y no quería que se quedara sola.-

VECTOR: Acostando a URIKO en el sofá.- pero como ya llegaste, nosotros ya nos vamos.- dijo muy pícaro.-

KNUCKLES: Idiota………y quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes.-

CHARMY: No seas tonto, no es una orden, es tu responsabilidad de…….-

KNUCKLES: Le aventó un salero para que se callara.-

VECTOR: Pues luego nos vemos……- abriendo la puerta.-

ESPIO: Que te la pases bien.- bromeo

CHARMY: Con un chichón y una lagrimita por el dolor, salio también.-

KNUCKLES: Heee……oigan….taradotes……imbécil…..idiotas…..esperen.- se altero al ver que no bromeaban y de verdad ya se iban. Salio corriendo para detenerlos, pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaban algo lejos.- IDIOTAS¡¡¡¡¡¡.- grito lo mas que pudo.- GRRRRRRR esos tarados….que se creen.- entro a la casa y miro a la chica.- todo esto es tu culpa………- le reclamo como si ella pudiera escucharlo.- GRRR ni creas que me voy a quedar aquí…….a cuidarte….- seguía "reclamándole".- Grrrrr.- se sentó en el sillón que estaba enfrente, se cruzo de brazos y puso cara de fastidio.- Maldita sea.- y ahí se quedo sentado, sin moverse y solo mirando a la chica.-

Un rato mas tarde

KNUCKLES se había quedado dormido, en la misma posición que había tomado al decidir quedarse a cuidar a al chica. Se veía tan sereno y tierno, ahí con los ojos cerrados ligeramente y durmiendo como un bebe.

URIKO: Ya despertaba.- Hmmm……ahora me las pagaran…- dijo difícilmente ya que el efecto del somnífero todavía no pasaba totalmente.- Hoooe…..mi cabeza…..- se quejo al levantarse por completo. Se quedo un rato parada, con los ojos cerrados, mientras se sobaba un poco la cabeza.- Haaay.- ya reaccionando mas.- donde están esos cretinos.- aun con la mano en la cabeza, volteo para buscar a los CHAOTIX, pero no vio señales. Pero su sorpresa aumento aun mas, cuando al girarse por completo vio a quien no esperaba.- Heeeee?.- dio tremendo grito al ver al equidna.-

KNUCKLES: Despertó al escuchar el enorme escándalo.- Que…..que…..?.- y por consiguiente también estaba alterado.-

URIKO: También se perturbo un poco, al escuchar al equidna gritar.-

KNUCKLES: Ya calmado.- Haaa eres tu.- dijo aliviado.- Ya despertaste.- dio un suspiro al mismo tiempo de que ya se ponía de pie.-

URIKO: Dio un paso hacia atrás, mostrando su desconfianza.-

KNUCKLES: Puso una cara de desanimo.- Ho…vamos, lo que paso se puede olvidar o no?.- quiso mostrarse agradable.-

URIKO: Abrió mucho los ojos mostrando lo extrañada que estaba.-

KNUCKLES: Mira que, cuando no tienes esa cara de chica asesina te ves muy li…….- corto a sus palabras.- si no te pones a dar de patadas y puñetazos hasta se podría decir que eres agradable.- volteo un poco la cara al decir esto ultimo.-

URIKO: Se sorprendió mucho, al escuchar todo aquello. Siempre había pensado que los equidnas eran tan "brutos" y que definitivamente; un equidna no era alguien con se podría razonar. Pero prácticamente ella se comporto así desde que llego a la Tierra.-

KNUCKLES: También le callo de sorpresa, ver que la cinta que le había puesto, para parar el sangrado de su herida, aun seguía en su brazo.-

URIKO: Que?.- dijo en seco.- La situación comenzaba a incomodarle, no podía evitarlo, quería matar a ese equidna a pesar de que no lo conocía, desde lo que paso en su planeta para ella ahora "todo equidna era enemigo". Seguía mirando fijamente a KNUX, siguiendo con la mirada cada movimiento que hacia, lo que mas la incomodaba era por su puesto, su mirada, tan penetrante y calculadora.- Al fin dio un paso hacia delante.-

KNUCKLES: Noto que la gatita, no había cambiado su aspecto molesto, y aquel paso que ya había dado, lo hizo entender que definitivamente, ella, no quería "tregua".- Con que no quieres que nos la llevemos en paz.- dijo muy serio

URIKO: Solo hasta que te vea muerto.- siguió avanzando hasta el equidna.-

KNUCKLES: Se sintió un tanto intimidado, no se explicaba por que, pero aquella sensación ya la había sentido antes. Si, era la misma que sentía cuando estaba con ROUGE, era como si la sola presencia de ella le robara energía y parte de su ego, haciéndolo débil. Pero en este caso, era mas que eso, el no quería lastimarla, no tenia deseos de convertirse en su enemigo, solo quería "llevarla en paz con ella".- Vamos……es mejor para los dos…….- siguió tratando de calmarla.-

URIKO: Seria mejor que me olvide de lo que me hicieron?.- comenzó a alterarse.- Seria mejor que olvidara que ustedes me quitaron lo mas preciado en mi vida?.- seguía avanzando hacia el equidna.- Seria mejor……….que…que…- callo, de rodillas, con lagrimas deslizándose ya por sus mejillas, no quería mostrarse llorando y mucho menos ante su "enemigo", pero no pudo, aun no podía deshacerse de aquel inmenso dolor.- Por que lo hicieron.- su llanto no cesaba, se tapo la mitad de la cara, y lloro aun mas.-

KNUCKLES: Comenzaba a sentirse raro, nunca había presenciado a una chica llorar, lo peor era que pensaba que era su culpa, tal ves por algo que dijo. No sabia que hacer, ¿acercársele, era buena idea, no lo sabia , que tal si reaccionaba como la ultima vez que intento ayudarla, aun que………. no le quedaba otra, pensó, no quería seguir viéndola llorar, aquel sollozo le daba un sabor amargo a su boca y quería quitárselo lo mas rápido posible.- Se acerco cauteloso, y despacio. La chica estaba tan entrada en su sufrimiento que no se había percatado que KNUCKLES estaba casi frente a ella. Después KNUX al fin se acerco lo suficiente como para verla mas de cerca. Se paralizo un momento, no era que tuviese miedo, solo era que, el rostro melancólico de URIKO, le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago y de paso que su corazón se acelerara. Tomo aire y puso una mano en la espalda de la gatita, en signo de consuelo para intentar calmarla.-

URIKO: No podía abrir los ojos, estaba sentada pero su mente comenzaba a divagar en una especie de sueño, mas bien recuerdos de aquel ensueño donde sintió como una calida mano la consolaba.- Abrió un poco los ojos, pero sin mirar al equidna, que intentaba con aquel acto, reanimarla.-

KNUCKLES: Movió un poco su mano de arriba hacia abajo, acariciando subvente la espalda de la chica, se sintió bien, ahora era como miel en la boca, no lo entendía, era tan extraña la sensación que sentía al estar cerca de URIKO.- Ya paso.- aquella palabras solo salieron impulsivamente.-

URIKO: Recordó aquella, voz, la misma de su sueño, pero por que el, por que aparecía aquel equidna rojo en sus sueños, por que era el, el que la tenia que calmar de su sufrimiento.- Ya se había calmado un poco, pero se quedo inmóvil ante aquella situación, no sabia si seguir así hasta que se calmara por completo o apartar al equidna.-

KNUCKLES: Dio una ligera sonrisa, al notar que la chica ya no lloraba.- Todo esta bien…………….URIKO.- extrañado, al mencionar eso, se aparto un poco. No pensó que pudiese recordar el nombre de la chica.-

URIKO: Volteo a verlo, al escuchar que la llamo por su nombre.-

KNUCKLES: Se levanto con un ligero sonroseo.-

URIKO: Se quedo en la misma posición, apenas si estaba calmada, ahora no quería pelear, solo deseaba estar un momento sola.- Quiero que te vayas.- dijo en seco.-

KNUCKLES: Puso mala cara, no le agrado mucho que URIKO lo corriera y después de que se tomo la molestia de consolarle.-

URIKO: Vete.- ahora dijo en un tono mas alto.-

KNUCKLES: Comenzó a morrear.- Grrrr…..bien me largo.-

URIKO: Hey.- lo volvió a llamar antes de que se fuera.- Aun no hay tregua.- finalizo fríamente, y después se puso de pie, regresando nuevamente a su habitación.-

KNUKCLES: Aun mas fastidiado por lo que escucho.- Pues como quieras.- se fue tan enojado, que antes de salir tuvo que azotar la puerta.- GRRRRR……..quien se cree que es……como puedo……por que se comporta de esa manera………..es lo que te ganas por querer ser buen tipo…..eso te mereces por tratar de consolar a una chica tan rebelde y….y……necia.- seguía maldiciendo y reclamando por lo ocurrido, en todo el camino hacia ANGEL ISLAND.-

AMY: Con mala cara.- Haaaa…..pero que día…..- dijo fastidiada.- primero los regaños del jefe, luego aquel cliente que se fue molesto por que no le lleve su orden a tiempo y después………pierdo el dinero.- quería que la tierra se la tragara.- Haaaa.- suspiro nuevamente.- Caminar……me gusta caminar pero no sola y después de un laaaaaargoooo día "espantoso".- Siguió caminando igual de molesta y tediada.- Me pregunto si VECTOR y los otros estarán cuidando bien a la chica…….espero que cuando llegue no me encuentre con una catástrofe.- mocionaba poniendo una cara de preocupación al imaginarse, una escena en donde ella llega a su preciada casa y encuentra todo destruido.- Hmmmmm……….por que no me atropello un autobús.- Decayó un poco, de verdad "no era su día".-

URIKO: Se había quedado así, desde que KNUX se fue, hincada mirando el piso mientras su cabello tapaba un poco su rostro. Pensaba en tantas cosas, pero ahora lo que mas le inquietaba era lo que acababa de ocurrir.- Cuando el puso su mano en mi…….sucedió lo mismo que en mi sueño.- se dijo a si misma, intentado reflexionar.- Sentí aquella calidez.- menciono por ultimo.- Al fin levanto la cara y miro hacia la puerta unos momentos.- Tengo que ir a buscar mi nave.- se puso de pie, y de nuevo se quedo inmóvil unos momentos.- Tengo que esperar a la eriza, no quiero que de nuevo se preocupe y tampoco quiero causarle molestias.-

Camino hasta la habitación donde ya había descansado antes, se sentó sobre la cama, mirando prácticamente hacia la nada. Y así se quedaría hasta que llegara AMY

Pues elo aquí…..ojala les haya gustado y si no (ni modo se aguantan xD) no pues si no les gusto nada mas me dicen pa que corrija lo que no les gusto, y bueno ojala lo sigan leyendo

Att: Úrico

Por sierto si tienen dudas nada mas haganmelo saber y las aclaro Vale?

nn


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**UN MISTERIO MÁS**

Ya era tarde y Uriko se había cansado de esperar. Por lo menos habría estado ahí, unas 3 horas. Impaciente ya, decidió levantarse un momento, para estirarse.

-Pero que tanto hará?.- Se dijo a si misma, mientras de nuevo caminaba hacia la salita de estar. Prefirió quedarse ahí, para que en seguida que llegara la eriza, ella diera aviso que se marchaba. Se quedo embobada, mirando los reflejos de luz, que tenia un retrato colocado en la pared.- Debe.- corto unos momentos.- Ser bonito, vivir con tanta tranquilidad.- Trataba, de mirar las personas que estaban en el retrato pero los reflejos de luz no la dejaban. A si que por simple curiosidad, se paro, para mirar.- Hmmmm.- dijo sin mucho animo.- A esta, si que le gusta tener a sus amigos muy cerca.- se dijo con ironía.- Vale…….ya….- miro la puerta de la entrada.- ¿A que hora piensas llegar?.- Dijo fastidiada, mientras de nuevo regresaba a su lugar.-

Mientras tanto Knuckles que ya se encontraba en Angel Island, seguía maldiciendo a todo lo que se le ponía enfrente, estaba de verdad molesto por lo que paso en casa de Amy, no es que hubiera querido estar con URIKO, pero el se mostró amable y una gracias o algo así le hubiera caído bien, pero no, lo que recibió fue un importuno "largo de aquí"…prácticamente.

-Grrrr, todos me dicen: "pórtate bien con las chicas, se mas amable y simpático"…….y que recibo una corredera de esa……esa……tonta.- Seguía dando tremenda morreada, como si alguien lo pudiera escuchar. Después de calmarse un rato, al fin llego al altar donde estaba la impresionante MASTER EMERALD. Como de costumbre se quedo mirándola fijamente, embobándose por aquella luz resplandeciente que salía de ella, aquel albor, lo hizo olvidar por unos momentos su enojo.- Menos mal que aquí todo es tranquilo.- se dijo en son, de que aquello fuera agradable, pero se le notaba aun el enojo.- Que digo…….esto esta aburrido……que fastidio.- mención con tediosidad echándose al suelo con los brazos extendidos, mirando inconmoviblemente el cielo.- Hee…….ya es tarde, no me había dado cuenta.- Giro un poco la cabeza, para mirar la posición del sol. Este ya casi no se veía tras las montañas.- Ya es tardísimo, no pensé pasar tanto tiempo……..- Corto a sus palabras.- ¿Que rayos fui a hacer?.- se pregunto molesto. De repente puso, un gesto como de que se había acordado de algo. Y así como se acordó, metió su mano en la bolsa de su chaleco.- ¡¡Joder¡¡ por lo menos se hubiera, tomado la molestia de lavarla, aun tiene sangre.- Dijo un tanto molesto, cuando saco de su bolsillo, la banda que el tenia en un principio y después se la puso a Uriko para parar el sangrado de su brazo. Seguramente se había caído, cuando se hinco y el aprovecho para tomarla. La miro unos instantes, recordando su primer encuentro con ella, lo cual se noto por una mueca, que no le agrado acordarse de eso. Si decir mas, le lanzo sin saber a donde, por lo poco interesado que estaba. Esta callo junto a la MASTER EMERALD. Una pequeña, brisa hizo que la cinta, volara hasta quedar sobre la esmeralda. Knuckles, despertó de sus pensamientos alterado, al sentir algo extraño en su esmeralda.- ¿Pero que?...- dijo atónito y con palabras entre cortadas, al ver que la esmeralda estaba brillando de una manera rara, pero sorprendente. Aquel fulgor, en un principio se veía verde, pero después comenzó a cambiar a un amarillo, y después a un naranja que casi le atinaba al rojo. Knuckles, no supo que hacer, o el por que de aquella reacción, después se dio cuenta de que la luz, se emanaba mas del lado donde estaba la cinta. Alterado y sin muchas opciones, solo se le ocurrió quitar la banda. Y enseguida de que la quito, aquel resplandor comenzó a disminuir.- ¿Que demonio fue eso?.- se pregunto estremecido. Una vez, más vio su cinta, y algo lo perturbo aun más. El rastro de sangre que tenia la cinta, había desaparecido.

Knuckles, de la impresión, no sabia que decir, simplemente, se quedo viendo la Master Emerald, como si así, pudiese obtener respuestas.

Uriko, había, llegado al punto máximo de desesperación. No podía mas, estaba hartada y además le urgía checar su nave. Poniendo una cara, como pidiendo perdón.- Lo siento, pero no tengo todo el tiempo.- Dijo un poco preocupada, mientras abría la puerta para salir. Tan rápido, como podía, corrió. Aun que prácticamente ella misma, no sabia a donde, solo pensaba que tal vez, si seguía de frente encontraría algo.

Observo varias veces, la rodeo, la toco, la volvió a observar y no encontraba respuesta alguna a lo que acababa de suceder. Rendido ante el hecho, de no dar una sola alternativa, se sentó un poco fastidiado.

Una y otra vez, recordó la escena que había visto hace unos momentos.- ¿Abra algo, que mis antepasados esconden?.- Se pregunto Knuckles.- Que tontería.- exclamo, pensando que lo que había dicho era absurdo.- Se supone, que debo saber todas las pistas que me dejaron, para cuidar la Esmeralda.- nuevamente, dirigió su mirada perturbada hacia el gran tesoro.- Sin embargo, nada de lo que se, explica esto.- Suspiro, rindiéndose por completo y decidió tomar un descanso.- Mañana investigare, al fin y a cabo, nunca sales de aquí.- le dijo a la esmeralda.- A menos que esa pesada, venga.- frunció el seño.-Ni hablar, es raro que no haya venido, no me da buena espina, mejor hoy duermo afuera y monto guarda, a esa escurridiza no me le fió por nada.- Dijo mientras se ponía a la defensiva, como si en esos momentos Rouge pudiera aparecer.-

-Achuuu.- estornudo, ligeramente.- Ho….pero que rayos, parece que me resfriare.- dijo desanimada Rouge.- Haaa, eso, si que afecta mi apariencia.- dijo haciéndose la chula y poniendo una pose delicada.- ¡Joder¡, no puedo pegar el ojo.- Expuso molesta.- Desde que platique con Shadow, sobre lo de Knuckles.- Pauso un momento.- No estoy tranquila.- Sin poder hacer nada contra, su terrible insomnio, se sentó un momento.- Ni, siquiera me ha dado valor de pararme aya.- Se dijo un poco triste.- No quiero, que me vea así, tan débil y tontamente intimidada por su presencia.- Apretó un poco los puños con rabia.- Tonto equidna.- Dijo mientras, recordaba el otro "por que", por el que no se había ido a parar a Angel Island. Unas imágenes, aparecieron de repente en su mente; si, era el equidna, con una chica en brazos, la cual ella no conocía.- Se veían tan juntos.- Dijo tan enfadada, que incluso una enorme venita aparecía en su nuca. Pero al reaccionar y salir de sus pensamiento, se sobresalto.- ¿Pero que tonterías estoy diciendo?.- dijo alterada.- Tonta, tonta.- Comenzó a darse de topecitos en la cabeza. Y armada de valor, le grito a los cuatro vientos y siete mares.- ¡¡Me vale un cuerno que pase con el idiota de Knuckles¡¡.- Como si con esto calmara su enojo, suspiro para recobrar aire.- Bueno, ya me siento mejor "Buenas Noches".- Grito, con una sonrisa fingida. Y así, se la paso, despierta, mientras seguía pensando en cosas, como las anteriores.-

-¿Pero que rayos dicen?.- Dijo Amy muy alterada al teléfono.- Los dejo un ratito, y miren lo que me tienen, a una chica pérdida y para variar mi casa es un desastre.- Le siguió gritando incontrolablemente al teléfono. Que por cierto, los que estaban recibiendo todos los gritotes, eran los Chaotix, que trataban de explicar a Amy, que ellos no sabían nada de la chica, que supuestamente estaba al cargo de ellos.-

-Grrrrrr, son unos tarados.- Dijo mas irritada que antes.- No puedo creerlo, se supone, que la cuidarían hasta que llegara.-

Y del otro lado

-Oye, nosotros también, tenemos cosas que hacer, no podíamos estar todo el dia de niñeros.- Reclamo Vector

Al otro lado Amy dijo.- ¿A no?...¿no era suficiente razón, que me hicieran el favor completo, por comerse toda lo de la nevera y a de mas de todo, dejar mi casa hecho un desastre?.- Haaaaaa.- suspiro, fastidiada.- Olvídenlo.-

Del otro, lado se escucho una especie de discusión entre Vector y Espio.-

-Escucha, niña.- Al fin tenia en sus manos el teléfono, el camaleón.-

-¿A quien le dices niña?.- dijo de mala gana AMY, que si estuvieran ahí los Chaotix, les hubiera dado miedo.-

-Como sea.- Dijo sin interés.- Si la dejamos, fue por que llego el tarado de Knuckles, así que como es su novia, pensamos que no nos correspondía cuidarla, si no a el.- Dijo como en son de victoria, al pensar que eso la calmaría.-

-¿Novia?.- Dijo incógnita.- Hay por dios "estos se pasan de tontos".- pensó.- Bueno, ya, ya, olvídenlo, ahora se en quien puedo confiar ¬¬.- dijo poco convencida.- De todas formas, gracias "supongo".- lo ultimo lo dijo bajito.- Esta bien, gracias de nuevo, hasta mañana.- Y colgó el teléfono desanimada.- ¿Hay por Dios, por que no te quedas quieta?.- dijo fastidiada, y a la vez intranquila.- ¿Ahora como te busco?.- miro el reloj, y se desanimo aun mas.- Ya son las 7:00, muy tarde ya para salir a buscar.- Ya se.- En su rostro, se dibujo un sonrisa, alentadora.-

Iba tan rápido, que solo se veía el Az azul, que iba dejando en el camino. Bajo la velocidad un poco, al sentir que su móvil vibraba.- Aquí Sonic ¿Diga?.- se le escucho animado.- ¡Ho¡……que tal.- dijo mientras daba un gran trago de aire.- ¿que tal Amy?.- Ahora, el aspecto que tenia, era un tanto temeroso, pero a la vez daba gracia.- Este…..sabes, estoy uno poco ocupado, por que.- Amy del otro lado le corto y después el gesto de Sonic cambio a uno serio.- ¿De nuevo?.- dijo atónito.- Entiendo…..pero………¿Qué puedo hacer?.- dijo sin mucho animo.- Con que los Chaotix Ha…..vaya gente en la que confías.- Puso un gesto irónico.- Vale, ni hablar iré a buscar, a lo mejor y la encuentro, aun que.- Miro preocupado su reloj.- Ya es tarde, es peligroso que ande sola en la noche, y sin conocer nada.- Haaaaa.- suspiro tedioso.- Vale, ya Amy, no te apures que haré lo que pueda, tu tranquila.- Ahora volvía a ser el animoso Sonic.- No, ni se te ocurra salir, yo me encargo de todo, tu quédate en casa, cena, ve televisión, lee algo, pero no te preocupes, déjaselo al Héroe Sonic.- Puso énfasis en "héroe", y si Amy hubiera estado ahí le hubiera guiñado el ojo.- Bueno, si tengo algo, te aviso ¿Vale, nos vemos luego.- Y así guardo de nuevo su móvil.- A pero si que sabe como molar, esa chica.- Dijo un poco molesto.- Por lo menos así, tendré algo que hacer.- Y de nuevo aumento la velocidad, tal como iba corriendo hace unos momentos, para buscar a Uriko.-

-¡Joder¡, creo que me perdí.- Dijo descorazonada Uriko.- Creo, que fue una total, idiotez haber salido, sin tener pista alguno de donde estaba.- Se dijo, para darse a entender que de veras era una tonta.- Haaaa.- suspiro por lo ocurrido.- Jessy, se moriría de la risa.- Menciono, aun en el mismo tono, pero después sonrió.- No, importa.- se dijo ahora con ánimos.- Bien Uriko, vamos aun tienes toda la noche.- Y reacción enseguida de que dijo esto.- ¿No..noche?...Tan rápido ya oscureció?...- frunció el seño.- El equidna, si que sabe como quitar el tiempo.- Y así siguió su camino con la esperanza de que pudiese encontrar algo que le indicara la dirección de su nave.-

Camino un laaaaaargo, rato, para ser precisos ya eran las 10:30 y seguía sin tener existo o alguna señal. Pero siguió, le estaba entrando un poco de ansiedad, puesto que, por ir pensando en tantas, cosas, apenas si noto que estaba en una especie de colina, donde a duras penas se podía ver alguna vivienda o alguna luz, mientras que muchos árboles, hacían menos visibles a estos. Tuvo, que abrazarse unos momentos ya que comenzaba a hacer frió.- Bien hecho Uriko, llegaste al borde de la estupidez.- Se dijo regañándose.- Siguió caminando. Por un momento se quedo parada, mirando el cielo.- En casa, no se ve un cielo como este.- Se dijo, mientras quedaba embobada, con las estrellas y la luna.- ¿¿¿Heee?.- dijo atónita.- ¿¿¿Esta a la mitad?.- Grito exaltada.- Que cosa tan rara, bueno, en fin no debo darle mucha importancia a eso.- De nuevo miro al frente.- Vale, ya me tengo que apurar.- Y antes de poder dar un paso, salto rápidamente tan lejos, como pudo.- ¿Quién es?.- dijo poniéndose, alerta.- Ya sal, de ahí.- dijo retadora.-

-Ya, tranquila soy yo.- dijo señalándose, y saliendo de su escondite.- Soy Sonic, ¿me recuradas?.- Trato de llevarla con calma, para que no se alterara la chica.-

-Hooo, si ya.- Dijo cerrando un ojo, mientras pensaba.- ¿El novio de la eriza rosa?.-

Sonic casi cae al escuchar eso.- Hmm….no, somos amigos nada mas.- dijo incomodado.-

-Ho perdón es que lo parecían, por que vi muchos retratos tuyos en su casa.- Se explico, con una sonrisa, que indicaba un poco de pena.-

-Ya, no infieras cosas, no es sano.- Dijo con una gotita.- Vale, no vine a hablar de eso, vine por ti.- Dijo mas serio.- ¿Por cierto, por que te fuiste, Amy esta preocupadasimia.-

-Esto……yo, lo siento, es que tenia que averiguar donde estaba mi nave.- Dijo apenada, mientras baja un poco la cabeza.- Es que tengo que comunicarme con mi clan.- Después miro a Sonic, un poco ansiosa, por lo mismo de que ya quería irse.-

-Bueno, buscar sin saber donde buscar, no creo que sea una buena opción.- La hizo razonar.- Vale ya, mañana la buscamos.- Dijo este mientras, daba un paso, indicando que ya se tendrían que ir. Pero se detuvo, al ver que Uriko, no avanzaba.- ¿No, vendrás verdad?.- Dijo sin mucho animo.-

Ella solo movió ligeramente la cabeza, de izquierda a derecha.- Gracias, por la preocupación, pero estaré bien.- Dijo mientras ya comenzaba a marcharse.-

-¿Y a donde vas a ir?.- Pregunto, mientras avanzaba hacia ella.-

-A donde el equidna.- Dijo seria y sin dejar de mirar al frente.-

Sonic se exalto al escuchar eso.- Oye, oye, vamos ya.- dijo un poco temeroso, tratando de pararla.- No, te pongas así, vamos ¿Por qué no la llevas en paz?.-

Uriko, se detuvo y vio Sonic con cierto desprecio.- ¿En Paz?...Jamás.- le grito.- Pero no tengo pensado pelear ni nada, solo quiero preguntarle donde esta mi nave, puesto que al equidna fue lo primero que vi y el a mi, así que a debe saber donde esta.- finalizo.-

-Vale, pero sabes ¿donde vive?.- Sonic le dio al clavo.-

Uriko, cayo por lo que escucho, ya que en cierto modo era cierto.- Haaaaa, rayos, es cierto, no tengo la menor idea.- Dijo desilusionada.-

.Uff.- Sonic ahora parecía aliviado.-

Pero a Uriko, no la vencían tan fácil. Y se puso en frente de Sonic.- Ya¡, ¿Lo conoces no, llévame con el.- dijo como si con eso se le concediera su petición.-

-¿Estas loca?.- Dijo medio alterado.- Ni hablar, no quiero ser el causante de una pelea, y mucho menos con ese cabeza hueca…aun que.- Se dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa.-No seria mala idea, dejarlo perder ante una chica.- Siguió con la misma expresión, pero luego reacciono.- ¡He¡……….No, lo siento, pero no te voy a llevar, se que en cuanto lo veas, te le soltaras a golpes.- Dijo modesto y se cruzo de brazos.-

-Pero, ya te he dicho que no quiero pelear.- reclamo.- Hmmm, por lo menos, por ahora.- dijo por lo bajo.-

-No, no eres muy impulsiva.- Hizo el no con el dedo índice.- No lo haré.-

-Vamos, lo prometo, lo único que quiero ahora, es comunicarme con mi clan y regresar a casa.- se le escucho un poco triste. Y a causa de esto Sonic la miro.-

Se dio cuenta de la expresión melancólica que había puesto, no sabia que hacer, un lado de el le decía, que no la llevara con Knuckles, por que seria peligroso, pero por el otro le decía, que se conmoviera de ella . Una vez mas la miro, y para su sorpresa Uriko lo estaba esperando, para mirarlo a los ojos. Al principio no presto mucha atención, pero después poco a poco, se empezó a sentir incomodo por la mirada de Uriko. Era penetrante, tanto que la sentía como si estuviese por todos lado, a pesar de que ella lo miraba de manera suplicante, su mirada seguía siendo tan directa e incomoda. No le gusto para nada sentir, eso, ya que solo una persona lo hacia intimidarse así: Shadow, por su puesto. Sin mas opción, le dio la espalda a Uriko y dio un gran resoplido.- Vale…..- dijo sin mucha confianza y animo.- Pero, recuerda que prometiste no dar golpes.- Le recordó, para estar advertida.-

-Si, si, ya no matare al equidna.- dijo emocionada.-

Sonic, solo alzo una ceja mientras, que ponía un gesto inconforme.- Bueno, pues vamos.- menciono con desgane.- Pero recuerda, lo has prometido.- de nuevo anuncio.-

-Si ya, no estoy tonta para olvidarlo.-Bromeo.-

A pesar de ser ya noche, el no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba preocupado, y eso le impedía descansar, y lo molestaba. Era una de esas veces, que el ansiaba, por poder dormir tranquilo, sin tener que preocuparse por nada y pegar bien un buen sueño. Se levanto, al notar su falta de sueño y de nuevo estaba ahí, embobado por el brillo de la esmeralda. Pero unos ruidos lo hicieron despertar de su fantasía.-

Se giro, sigilosamente, pero siempre alerta a cualquier cosa o ataque.- ¿Ya, quien anda ahí?.- Dijo amenazante Knuckles.-

-El lechero.- salio bromeando de un arbusto, Sonic.- Tranquilo, hermano soy yo.-

-¿Hermano?.- Dijo interrogante.- ¿Y eso de donde lo sacas?

-Soy moderno sabes.- se hizo el chulo.- Y por lo tanto, tengo que poner mi lenguaje la onda.- Dijo animado.-

-Me da igual.- Se le escucho desinteresado.- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Hmmmm.- puso una mano tras su cabeza, y miro para todos lados, como si estuviera apenado.- Pues, no la verdad, yo no quiero nada.- Puso énfasis en "yo".- Pero alguien mas si, jejejeje.- sonrió tontamente.-

Knuckles, no entendía a lo que se refería, solo ladeo la cabeza. Pero para sorpresa de sus ojos, no podía creer, que la persona que venia a tras era ella.-

-¿Pero……que?.- Knuckles, tenia los ojos como platos.- ¿Heeee?.- Grito, sorprendido.-

Uriko, se detuvo en seco, al ver la expresión que había puesto el equidna, solo se limito, a llegar hasta donde Sonic y se quedo parada.

-Pero……¿Por qué cojones la has traído?.- Dijo alterado, mientras se acercaba violentamente a Sonic.-

-Ya tranquilo, no te va a dar una golpiza.- Dijo burlonamente.-

-Grrrrr, ¿Y quien dice, que me va a dar una?.- Se altero mas.-

-Vale ya, no te enojes, solo vino por que dice, que tu sabes donde esta su nave.- Decía, difícilmente, al ver que Knuckles, estaba desesperado.-

-¿Su nave?.- Al fin se calmo.- ¿Cuál nave?.- Dijo furtivo.-

-Yo no se, ella dice que tu sabes donde esta.-

Knuckles, dirigió su mirada, hasta donde se encontraba la chica, pero esta no le miraba.

-Hey, belicosa ¿Que te traes?.- Le grito, de una manera conflictiva.-

Y Uriko, no espero mas para dar la respuesta.- ¿A quien coño le dices belicosa?.- Dijo alterada, y muy molesta.- A de mas….¿Con que derecho me gritas?.-

Sonic, no se la podía creer, a pesar de que dijo no iniciar una pelea, la estaba haciendo verbalmente.- Ya, no empiecen.- Dijo tedioso.-

-Pero es que no se de que, nave habla.- Knuckles sonó, fastidiado.-

-Claro que sabes.- Insistía Uriko.- Cuando llegue, a este planeta tu fuiste, desgraciadamente lo primero que vi, y por lo tanto tu a mi, así que si sabes donde callo mi nave.- Le hizo recordar.-

-Hmmmmm.- Cerro lo ojos, desinteresadamente y con el índice se froto la barbilla.-

Sonic y Uriko, esperaban una respuesta ansiosamente, ya que Knuckles parecía estar echando a andar muy enserio su cerebro y la memoria.-

-Hmmmm…….- seguía en lo mismo.- No me acuerdo.- Al fin dijo.-

Ambos cayeron al escuchar eso.-

-¡Joder Knuckles¡.- Dijo Sonic molesto.-

-¿Qué quieres que haga, no me acuerdo?.- Le grito.-

-Bueno entonces yo te haré recordar.- Uriko, se mostró amenazadora.-

Sonic, salio de su enojo, para entrar en alteración, por lo que había escuchado.- Oye, oye, prometiste no dar problemas.- Le recordó temeroso

Y Ella, como una chica de palabra, se detuvo, mostrando su enojo en el rostro.-

-Hmmmm, de hecho….- Knuckles, de nuevo comenzó a recordar.- Recuerdo, que estaba por Green Hill, aun cuando la vi.- Dijo un inseguro.-

-¿Gree Hill?.- Repitió, curiosa.-

-Mas fácil aun.- Sonic, casi dijo al unísono.- Bueno, ahora es tarde para buscarla, no encontraremos nada en la oscuridad, así que mañana comenzamos.- Propuso.-

-Pero.- Dijo desilusionada, Uriko.-

-Mañana, ahora regresemos con Amy, debe estar preocupada.- Dijo sereno y amable.-

Bajo, un poco la cabeza, se desalentó un poco, ya que estaba muy ansiosa por encontrar su nave. Pero el erizo, tenia razón, ya era tarde y además como el dijo "en la oscuridad no encontrarían nada", ella ya lo había comprobado.- Vale, mañana.- Al fin dijo sin mucho animo.-

-Bueno Knuckles, nos vemos después.- Huuuaaaa.- bostezo con desgane.- Ya hace sueño.- Le guiño un ojo y se fue con Uriko.-

Knuckles, se limito a contestar, solo los siguió con la mirada. Pero no se espero, a que Uriko volteara a verlo, y no precisamente de una manera amigable. Por lo visto lo volvía a reatar y el silencio de Knuckles, lo dijo todo, el también esperaría cualquier ataque de ella.

Un rato más tarde, Sonic y Uriko, ya casi llegaban a casa de Amy. Que a lo lejos, se podían ver las luces prendidas, lo mas seguro era que ella, los estaba esperando, pensó Sonic. Amy, siempre preocupándose por los demás.

-Oye.- Al fin se rompió el silencio.-

-¿Hmm?.- Dijo sin mucho ánimo, el erizo.-

-¿Por qué?.- Pauso un momento.-

-¿Qué pasa?.- Dijo, un poco más alto.-

-¿Por qué me ayudan, tu y la eriza rosa?.- Apenas si se escucho lo que dijo.-

-Se llama Amy, y ya te había dicho que yo soy Sonic.- La miro, con una graciosas sonrisa.- Pues, no se.- Ya no la miraba, ahora veía hacia el frente.- Supongo, que no soportamos ver a alguien en problemas.-

-Pero ni me conocen, ¿Cómo es que, pueden confiar en mi, no se han preguntado, si yo.- Sonic le corto.-

-Si eres mala.- Puso, un gesto como de inquietud.- JOOO, Bueno si has dado unos cuantos problemas.- Uriko al escuchar esto, se encogió de brazo.- Pero, no das pinta de alguien, malo.- Sonrió maliciosamente.- Mas que con Knuckles.-

-¿Quién?.-

-El equidna.- ¿Qué tienes contra el?.- Es decir, es medio cabezota, pero sigue siendo buen tipo.-

-No, creas que solo le tengo desprecio a el.- Subió su tono mientras, apretaba los puños.- Odio a todos los equidnas.-

-¿Hmmm?.- Sonic se escucho sorprendido.-

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste "todos".- Puso énfasis.-

-¿Y que hay de raro en eso?.-

-Bueno, pues se supone, que Knuckles, es el ultimo de su especie.-

Y al escuchar esto, a Uriko, se le pusieron los ojos como platos.-

-No juegues, de donde vengo, hemos tenido una larga batalla contra ellos.-

-No, no juegues tu.- Dijo medio alterado mientras daba un brinco, al escuchar lo anterior.- Knuckles, es el ultimo de la civilización equidna.-

- ¿Y como estas seguro de eso, si ni siquiera estas donde deberías estar?.-

-¿Cómo?.- No había entendido a lo que se refería.-

-Eres de Movius ¿no?.- Si, lo eres, no creo que tu y Amy, pertenezcan a este planeta, je, no cuadran con los seres de aquí.-

-Se llaman humanos.- Pero no salgamos del tema.- Dime, ¿Cómo es que dices, que hay mas equidnas?.-

-Ya te dije, estamos en guerra, aun que para serte franca, no sabría decirte, desde cuando volvieron a aparecer.-

-¿Volvieron…..a……aparecer?.- Repitió atónito.-

-Hmmm, si.- dijo un poco incomoda.- Es que no, estoy del todo informada, solo se que se supone, que como tu dices, los Equidnas ya no deberían existir, pero un día, mi padre.- A esto ultimo, se le escucho cierta melancolía.- Dio alerta, de que entrábamos a una guerra y desde entonces hemos estado peleando contra ellos.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?.-

- 3 Mese.-

-Eso, quiere decir, que esta guerra de la que hablas, es reciente.-

Uriko solo mostró un gesto de obviedad.-

- ¿Oye y de casualidad no pelean por una tal Mater Emerald?.-

-¿Master……..Emerald?.- He, no ¿Qué es eso?.-

Sonic, no comprendía nada, no sabia como unir las piezas.-

-Ha ya se, ¿La Esmeralda Gigante, que estaba atrás del equidna?.-

Sonic sintió que había metido la pata. Una chica, en contra de los equidnas, no era conveniente que supiera sobre el Master Emerald. Y fue entonces, cuando a Sonic le entro cierta desconfianza, por la presencia de Uriko.-

-Sonic.- Uriko lo llamo, al notar que se había quedado mudo.-

-¿He?.- Al fin despertó.-

-Ya llegamos.-

-Si, hmm te dejo con Amy, yo tengo que irme.- Dijo después de dejar a Uriko, en la puerta y el comenzaba a retirarse.-

-¿No veras a Amy?.-

- No, mañana, vendré.-

-¿Me ayudaran a buscar mi nave?.-

Después de todo, lo que escucho Sonic dudo.- Si, mañana vendré.- Y así se marcho.-

-¿Qué le pasa?.- Sin importarle mucho, Uriko toco la puerta e inmediatamente, Amy salio a recibir a la visita.-

-Ya llegaron.- Dijo animada, y pegando un grito.-¿Hmm? ¿Y Sonic?.- Miro para todos, lados para ver si lo veía por ahí.- ¿Llegaste sola?.-

-No, Sonic me trajo, pero se fue, creo que tenia prisa.-

-Ese tonto.- Bueno eso no importa, pero vamos pasa.- Y la empujo hacia adentro.- ¿Pero, que pasa con tigo? Estaba preocupada, no sabia que hacer, en verdad me dejaste intrigada.- Te dejo, dormida y cuando llego ya no estas.- Decía medio alterada.-

-Bueno, yo…….lo siento, no quería dar problemas.- Se agacho un poco.-

Amy al notar esto solo sonrió.- Bueno, déjalo, no te preocupes. El caso es que, estas bien y regresaste sana y salva.-

Uriko, seguía preguntándose "¿Por qué son tan bueno?". No lo entendía, era como si ya la conocieran, y ella fuera una amiga. A pesar de ello, no le tomaba mucha importancia a ese tema, ahora solo quería su nave, y salir de ahí.- ¡¡GHRGHRGHR¡¡.- Un sonido, la interrumpido de sus pensamientos.-

Amy solo se la quedo viendo, graciosamente.-

Y Uriko se ruborizo al máximo, al notar que el causante de los ruidos, era su estomago. Llevaba todo el día sin comer, y era obvio que rugiera de esa manera.

-¡Hay lo siento¡.- Dijo apenada.-

-Jejejeje, No te preocupes, llevas todo el día sin comer, debes estar hambrienta. Ya voy a la cocina a preparar algo.- Y así se dirigió a ella.-

-Haaa, pero que vergüenza.- dijo aun abrumada y con las mejillas un poco menos rojas.-

Se quedo, en la salita a esperar, mientras su mente divagaba en sus pensamientos, recordado todo lo que había pasado ya.


End file.
